Rurouni Kenshin Hokkaido's Arc
by shinseikoiti
Summary: Insatisfeitos com o atual governo, novos inimigos planejam tomar o poder. Mas Himura demonstra cada vez mais a degradação de seu corpo. Parece que seus amigos, mais do que nunca deverão ajudá-lo.
1. Recomeçar de uma Era

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin** **Hokkaido's Arc** **– Cap 01: Recomeçar de uma Era**

No final do século 19, quando Kyoto estava no turbilhão caótico chamado "Bakumatsu", criado com a chegada dos navios negros, havia um samurai real chamado Battousai, o retalhador.

Battousai era o espadachim mais poderoso e retalhava as pessoas promovendo verdadeiras carnificinas e limpando o caminho para uma nova era, a era Meiji. Mas logo depois do tumulto ele sumiu repentinamente.

No décimo primeiro ano desta nova era, o paradeiro do retalhador fora revelado. Ele havia se instalado em um dojo de Kenjutsu situado em Shitamachi, Tokyo. Dojo este que era ministrado pela filha do fundador do estilo, Kaoru Kamiya.

Após a chegada de Himura, muitos novos amigos passam a se reunir naquele lugar, como Sanosuke Sagara, Yahiko Miyoujin e Megumi Takani. Por outro lado, inimigos como Kanryuu Takeda, Isurugi Raijuuta, Aoshi Shinomori, passam a visar o dojo, atraídos pela fama do retalhador.

Meses depois, Himura retorna a Kyoto, para enfrentar a batalha que criara em seu passado, enfrentando seu sucessor. A batalha chega ao final, e a era escolhe o homem para ser seu futuro. Porém é difícil dizer realmente quem possuía a razão, pois todos os envolvidos possuíam uma história que justificava suas ações. Esta batalha jamais seria registrada nos livros, uma vez que mostraria a instabilidade do governo Meiji.

Retornando a Tokyo, Himura acreditava que seu passado finalmente havia ficado para trás, mas sua breve ilusão apagou-se rapidamente, como uma pequena chama enfrentando os ventos do continente.

Novamente estava envolto por batalhas em que precisaria por sua vida em jogo. Mas desta vez aqueles ao seu redor estavam envolvidos diretamente nos conflitos e, o passado que havia guardado, veio à tona querendo vingança.

Felizmente, os conflitos novamente terminam bem e parece que finalmente a era de paz veio para ficar. Ou talvez, dizer que um espadachim deve "viver pela espada e morrer pela espada", não seja apenas uma filosofia, mas sim um destino. Quem descobrirá isso agora é Kenshin Himura, no ano 13 da era Meiji (1880), em um pequeno restaurante-hospedaria em Kyoto, estas crônicas se reiniciam.

Em um pequeno quarto no fundo da hospedaria Aoi-ya, um jovem de cabelos rubros conversa com um senhor de certa idade, são eles Kenshin Himura e Kashiwazaki Nenji, ou Okina, respectivamente, Himura sorri e diz:

- Obrigado por nos receber novamente, Okina.

- É sempre um prazer recebê-los Himura, além do mais, vocês cuidaram da Misao por quase dois meses. – responde-lhe Okina, entre risadas de felicidade.

Uma jovem presente na sala toma a palavra, seu nome é Kaoru Kamiya, a mestra assistente do dojo Kamiya em Tokyo:

- É sempre bom recebê-la no dojo, ela traz mais vida ao ambiente e é bom para os alunos verem uma jovem forte e alegre como a Misao de vez em quando.

A garota é interrompida pelos dois rapazes que ali se encontravam, quietos até o momento. Primeiramente, um garoto de cabelos espetados, chamado Yahiko Miyoujin, de uma família de ex-samurais de Tokyo reclama:

- É, especialmente para o playboyzinho dar em cima...

Então, o "playboyzinho", um rapaz que voltara da Alemanha após concluir um tratamento médico, chamado Yuutarou Tsukayama, responde:

- Pare de falar mal de mim!!

- Você é mesmo um playboyzinho, nem consegue manejar a espada ainda e fica fazendo pose de Kenshin!! – retruca Yahiko

- Eu posso não ter ficado bom no Kenjutsu ainda, mas eu posso manejar a espada melhor que você, seu descabelado!!

- Ora seu!!

- PAREM JÁ OS DOIS!! – Interrompe Kaoru com uma shinaizada em cada um para acalmar os ânimos.

Feliz com a agitação, Okina solta uma longa gargalhada. Com tanta energia assim, certamente Misao não se sentiria deslocada. E apenas em mencionar o nome da garota, ela, Misao Makimachi, uma garota com cara de doninha e profundos olhos azuis, entra no quarto gritando:

- Vô!! Chegou mais gente no restaurante e isso aqui tá um caos!!

Okina, meio desapontado por ter que cuidar de afazeres tão urgentes quando visitas muito bem-vindas acabaram de chegar, levanta e diz:

- Peço desculpas, eu tenho que ajudar esses jovens...

Ao pronunciar tais palavras, o senhor se dirige para a porta. A jovem mestra de Kenjutsu, tentando animar Okina, diz:

- Não se preocupe, nós também iremos ajudar.

Finalmente encontrando uma brecha para falar, Kenshin pergunta por Aoshi Shinomori, o ex-okashira da Oniwabanshuu, um rapaz alto, silencioso, porém alguém que as pessoas ali presentes sabem que podem confiar. Okina menciona que ele ainda vai meditar num quarto dos fundos sempre que pode.

Todos se levantam e deixam do aposento. Okina, Kaoru, Yahiko e Yutarou se dirigem para a cozinha do restaurante para ajudar, enquanto Kenshin olha para o céu pensativo e indaga se ainda havia algo que preocupava Aoshi.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Misao grita quase desesperadamente:

- Não!! Precisamos de dois sobas na mesa quatro!!

Okon, meio perdida na confusão, tinha certeza que eram dois lamens, mas Omasu desmente:

- Não, não, isso é para a mesa oito!!

Os dois rapazes, Shiro e Kuro, meio zonzos pela agitação, corriam de um lado para o outro. Parece que o restaurante é realmente popular em Kyoto. Fugindo de chamas saindo de uma das panelas, Kuro grita:

- Caramba!! O Yakisoba está pegando fogo!!

Shiro volta à cozinha, com mais pedidos:

- Mais um Sukiyaki na mesa cinco!!

- Gyudon! Cadê o Gyudon?!

Okina e os outros chegam ao cenário caótico, quase atropelados por aqueles que corriam para dar conta de tudo. Ao se posicionar melhor, Okina fala espantado:

- Meu Deus!! Isso está uma bagunça!!

Misao tenta apagar as chamas da panela, ele não precisa dizer o óbvio. Kaoru, observando a situação do restaurante se espanta e comenta:

- Tanta gente... Vocês são bem populares em Kyoto hein?

Okina se gaba em meio a gargalhadas, afinal, ter popularidade é importante para um bom negócio prosperar.

Aoshi que saíra da meditação, estava a caminhar no jardim quando é abordado por Kenshin, com seu habitual sorriso:

- Olá senhor Aoshi.

- É bom revê-lo Himura. – Aoshi responde sem esboçar expressão alguma.

Kenshin devolve-lhe a cortesia e é surpreendido pela afirmação de seu amigo recém-chegado:

- A sua cicatriz está sumindo.

- Oro? Ah sim, a Misao disse a mesma coisa. Mas eu não noto muita diferença. – Diz Himura como quem não sabe de nada.

Aoshi pergunta se ele tem recebido notícias de seus velhos amigos e Kenshin responde:

- O Sano nos escreve de tempos em tempos e a Megumi vem nos visitar sempre que pode

- É bom mantermos contato com os amigos. – Diz Aoshi e Himura confirma.

Kenshin não diz nada, mas nota que ao dizer isso, Aoshi soa nostálgico. Este se prepara para dizer algo, mas é interrompido por Misao, que saindo da cozinha correndo, grita:

- Vôôôôô!! Eu disse que o sakê não ia ajudar a apagar o fogo!!

Kuro fica gritando por ajuda, pois aquilo estava piorando.

Depois de apagarem o fogo, já no fim da tarde, Kenshin alivia-se após tanta tensão:

- Ufa, conseguimos apagar...

Misao concorda, mas não gosta da bagunça que se instalou. Aoshi vira-se para Okina e diz para que ele tenha mais cuidado. Este apenas se desculpa a todos, Kaoru intervem e diz:

- Que bom que ninguém se machucou.

Yahiko meio revoltado reclama:

- Mas que idéia... Jogar uma garrafa de sakê no fogo...

Okina defende-se dizendo pensar que era água e que fora Shiro quem lhe passara aquela garrafa. Contudo, Shiro afirma que não estava na cozinha naquele momento e sim no restaurante, atendendo. Mas Okina está certo de que fora Shiro quem lhe dera a garrafa.

Todos estão confusos após o incidente. Aquela discussão não ia chegar a lugar nenhum. Aoshi interrompe a euforia geral em um tom sarcástico:

- Eu imagino que quem passou a garrafa na verdade seja o nosso convidado secreto.

Kenshin convida quem quer que fosse a se juntar à conversa. Todos ficam olhando espantados para encontrar alguém, mas aparentemente havia apenas aqueles que discutiam até a pouco.

Aoshi pede a Misao, por meio de sinais, uma de suas kunais. Esta lhe entrega meio confusa por não saber o que aquele pensava. Assim que recebe a kunai, Aoshi a joga contra uma das árvores de onde uma voz diz:

- Perspicaz como sempre... Okashira.

Os presentes se espantam com a fala, pois só apenas os membros da Oniwabanshuu tratavam Aoshi por "Okashira". Okina toma a palavra, meio nervoso.

- Quem está aí?!

A voz, desta vez vindo de outra árvore responde:

- Ora, Okina meu velho, o senhor já se esqueceu de mim?

Yahiko pega no ar, uma Kunai que veio de outro lado. Haveriam mais deles? Talvez fosse alguém extremamente ágil. Okina repete a pergunta:

- Quem são vocês?!

Desta vez, uma voz feminina começa a falar:

- Ora, nós treinamos juntos, Okashira, quer dizer que o senhor se esquece tão fácil dos companheiros? Estou decepcionada...

Aoshi reconhece a voz e apenas diz "Então são vocês". Os dois ninjas saltam de suas posições, e pousam à frente de todos. Eram Nekohime Amai, uma jovem de 23 anos, de aspectos felinos, longos cabelos negros, com a franja cobrindo a sua face direita, lábios carnudos, usando batom preto, e Kobotoke Natsu, um rapaz musculoso, de cabelos rebeldes com 28 anos, usa uma máscara, cobrindo a parte inferior de sua face. Ambos trajam o uniforme ninja da Oniwabanshuu, o que espanta a Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko e Yutarou. Natsu nota o espanto dos forasteiros e comenta:

- As suas boas-vindas são sempre festivas, não é Okashira?

- O que vocês querem? - Aoshi apenas indaga:

- Ora, Okashira, porque tanta hostilidade em suas palavras? Nós viemos de tão longe lhes fazer uma visita...

Okina desculpa-se por ter se esquecido de apresentar os presentes:

- Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Yutarou... Estes são Kobotoke Natsu e Nekohime Amai, são membros da Oniwabanshuu.

Yahiko estranha, a Oniwabanshuu não era eles? Misao, toda cheia de si, se gaba:

- Ora, ora, sempre nos subestimando, não é? A Oniwabanshuu possui divisões por todo o Japão!

Aoshi pergunta:

- À que devemos tão ilustre visita?

Amai revela que vieram pedir ajuda ao Okashira. Pediam que mais uma vez os liderasse. Aoshi pergunta:

- E por que isso é necessário? Estamos em uma era de paz e vocês já possuem um Okashira para guiá-los.

Okina acreditava piamente que este Okashira era de máxima confiança, pois os veteranos escolheram os líderes de cada divisão à dedo. Porém Amai adiciona:

- Eu também acreditava, mas o traidor nos atacou e fugiu.

Natsu apenas confirma e acrescenta:

- Ele resolveu trair a Oniwabanshuu e... – Então nota Kenshin e diz - Este ruivo, eu tenho a impressão de já tê-lo visto.

Okina toma a palavra, impaciente:

- Talvez tenha sido hoje à tarde, quando você me deu aquela garrafa de sakê para jogar no fogo.

Natsu indaga, por que o acusam de tal atrocidade. Okina com um ar de certeza reafirma:

- Porque você é um mestre dos disfarces, melhor até mesmo que o falecido Hannya.

- Ora, temos muitos bons espiões na Oniwabanshuu e em outras facções de infiltração.

Aoshi afirma que poucos seriam capazes de enganar os olhos de um expert nas artes ninjas como Okina e indaga o real propósito deles. Amai repete que precisam de ajuda. Contudo, Aoshi deseja saber os motivos da traição do Okashira deles. Natsu revela que o Okashira discutira com Jin Chen, a respeito de um tal de Abayama Renji. Ao ouvir, Aoshi tenta se lembrar aonde já ouvira este nome. Contudo, antes que conseguisse Amai se prepara para partir e diz:

- Nós lhe daremos um tempo para pensar, senhor Aoshi. Retornaremos logo.

Natsu e Amai deixam o local saltando pelos muros. Kenshin, preocupado, olha para o Aoshi, que não mudara sua expressão nenhuma vez durante a discussão e pergunta:

- O que o senhor pretende fazer?

Aoshi diz não saber, mas ele não podia abandonar seus companheiros de novo.

Misao olha para as costas de Aoshi e fala para si mesma o nome de seu amado, preocupada.


	2. Mestres e Discípulos

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin** **Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 02: Mestres e Discípulos**

Nos arredores de Kyoto, um senhor de cabelos longos, trajando uma capa branca com detalhes vermelhos, está a comprar sakê. Seu nome é Seijuurou Hiko, conhecido como Kakunoshin Niitsu, um artesão local. Ele conversa com o vendedor de sakê:

- Finalmente, este sakê é incomparável, é um erro deixar que falte.

O vendedor pede mil perdões, mas parece que a estrada por onde o produto chega havia sido interditada até dois dias antes. Hiko indaga qual seria o problema naquela estrada, talvez houvesse algum acontecimento especial ou algo parecido. O vendedor responde em um tom preocupado:

- Parece que alguns rebeldes de Hokkaido estavam por estes lados.

- Pessoas descontentes com a época atual, fazem uma enorme revolução, criam uma nova era e novas pessoas descontentes. Isso é sempre um ciclo. – Diz Hiko, após uma leve risada.

Hiko retorna para sua pequena casa bem adentro a montanha e, ao chegar, pára na porta e diz com um sorriso confiante:

- Muito bem, pode parar de se esconder.

Um jovem encoberto por uma capa que impede Hiko de ver seu rosto sai das árvores se desculpando:

- Ah, mil perdões, não era minha intenção parecer que estou seguindo o senhor.

Hiko dá uma risada e diz que não é comum receber visitas ali, por causa da trilha difícil, e pergunta se o rapaz desejava algo. Este lhe responde:

- Um local para ficar a noite. As hospedarias exigem dinheiro e eu estou sem nenhum no momento...

Hiko respira fundo, e diz:

- Então relaxe e beba um bom sakê.

O garoto agradece, mas diz que não bebe. Hiko lhe pergunta o seu nome, após hesitar um momento, o rapaz responde:

- Shinsei Koiti

- Você... O que faz por aqui?

Shinsei retira o capuz e lhe diz que voltou para cumprir uma promessa. Hiko responde:

- Heh... Parece que os discípulos tolos estão vindo me incomodar um atrás do outro.

Shinsei pede desculpas, dando uma risada leve e com um gentil sorriso, como quem não liga em ser um tolo. Hiko soa meio nostálgico, mas não perde a pose, ao dizer:

- Realmente, vocês dois se parecem.

Ao amanhecer no Aoi-ya, Misao se espreguiça num enorme bocejo.

- Fazia tempo que não dormia na minha caminha!!

Kaoru que passava por ali, vê a garota de pé e cumprimenta:

- Bom dia Misao!

Misao, saindo do quarto, pergunta onde estão todos. Kaoru responde-lhe prontamente, como se já esperasse a pergunta:

- Kenshin foi visitar o Hiko-san, Aoshi creio que foi resolver algum assunto no centro, Yahiko foi visitar o monte Hiei, Yutarou paquerar garotas...

Misao murcha um pouco e diz, desanimada:

- Que chato, ninguém quis passear comigo...

- Creio que todos têm interesses a que dão prioridade né? – responde Kaoru.

Kenshin, que retornara, se dirige às duas e diz:

- Kaoru! Eu me esqueci de avisar que...

- KENSHIN!! Você!! Eu vou passear com você!! – Interrompe Misao

Kenshin sem entender apenas diz "ORO". Ao ver que a Misao já se acalmou um pouco, Kaoru pergunta:

- O que ia dizer Kenshin?

- Avise ao senhor Okina que o senhor Aoshi mandou entregar isto. Kenshin estende um bilhete a Kaoru, que o apanha e pergunta:

- Mas o que é isto?

Kenshin parece não saber, mas Aoshi havia dito que era urgente para Okina. Misao puxa Kenshin apressando-o, este por sua vez diz:

- Oro!?

Kaoru observa os dois se afastarem e, passados alguns instantes, passa seu olhar para a carta e fica apreensiva por causa dos acontecimentos da noite passada.

Yahiko está no local onde fora a última batalha entre Shishio e Kenshin, no monte Hiei, ao que parece, os destroços de onde uma vez estava o quartel-general de Makoto Shishio ainda existiam. Yahiko andando em meio aos escombros reclama:

- Putz, eles nem se deram ao trabalho de arrumar isto aqui...

Então ele ouve uma voz vindo de trás dele. O garoto se vira espantado e fala:

- Sano!?

Contudo, era Yutarou que o havia encontrado. Este então, sem notar o que Yahiko havia dito, fala:

- A explosão da arena estragou tudo mesmo...

- Não fale como se fosse um gostosão, parece até um certo crista de galo que eu conheço...

- E tem outro além de você?

Yahiko se irrita e eles começam a brigar ali mesmo.

Kenshin e Misao caminham em direção à cabana de Hiko, que fica afastada da cidade. Misao reclama que mesmo morando em Kyoto ela raramente vai para aqueles lados, Kenshin responde:

- Creio que não só a senhorita Misao, como a maioria das pessoas. Por isso Hiko escolheu este lugar.

- Ele podia ser mais sociável...

Eles haviam chegado ao destino e, ao que parece, Hiko havia escutado a conversa, pois assim que eles se aproximam ele diz:

- Falando mal da minha pessoa?

Kenshin assim que o avista diz "Mestre", contudo Hiko o repreende:

- Eu já disse que, no momento em que você recusou a continuar com as tradições do Hiten Mitsurugi, nós deixamos de ser Mestre e Discípulo.

Kenshin tenta argumentar, mas pára quando vê o jovem Shinsei sair da cabana.

- Me desculpe senhor Hiko, mas... – Diz Shinsei.

Ele repara em Misao e Kenshin que chegaram e os recepciona com um sorriso. Misao ao vê-lo parece não saber o que dizer, apenas balbucia algumas coisas sem nenhum sentido. Kenshin nota e diz meio preocupado:

- Algum problema, senhorita Misao?

- Não... Nada... Eu preciso ir!! – diz Misao antes de sair correndo em disparada.

A garota deixa os três sem entender nada, então Hiko comenta:

- Você precisa andar com pessoas mais normais...

Aoshi que andava nos jardins de um templo tem sua paz perturbada pelos gritos de socorro de assaltantes ao mesmo tempo em que o som de corpos cortados e caindo em pedaços no chão chega a seus ouvidos. Então, o rapaz que havia sido atacado pelos assaltantes, completamente aterrorizado pelo ocorrido passa, esbarrando em Aoshi.

- Socorro! Ele quer me matar!!

Aoshi o pára e pede para que ele permanecesse ali, pois ele iria verificar. O rapaz diz que é perigoso, mas Aoshi certamente daria conta do que quer que estivesse lá. Ao chegar, ele vê o cenário e espanta-se, pois logo reconhece o feitor. Ao sacar uma adaga, diz:

- Matsuri?

Um jovem de 26 anos, com um porte físico semelhante ao de Seijuurou Hiko e um penteado digno do Saitou, ao terminar de matar o último assaltante ali presente, vira-se para Aoshi e diz:

- Ora, ora, bom dia Okashira. Eu vim entregar-lhe o seguinte recado: "Decida-se até a meia-noite de hoje ou o Aoi-ya irá tornar-se um cenário semelhante a este".

Aoshi numa tentativa de conseguir novas informações pergunta o que eles pretendiam. Matsuri apenas ignora a pergunta e acrescenta:

- Esteja no pé do Monte Hiei à meia-noite e descobrirá.

Matsuri deixa o templo desaparecendo pelas sombras no momento em que Misao chega gritando. Mas assim que ela se depara com a cena de vários corpos retalhados e um Aoshi sujo de sangue, segurando uma adaga, fica paralisada. Aoshi, para acalmar a garota, diz:

- Não se preocupe. Não fui eu

Misao tenta perguntar o que havia ocorrido, mas Aoshi pergunta antes:

- Por que você está aqui?

Misao se lembra de quem vira momentos antes e avisa Aoshi:

- Ah! É o Shinsei!! Ele está em Kyoto!

Aoshi parece contente, apesar de não esboçar um sorriso sequer, pois finalmente eles teriam respostas. Nas árvores do templo duas sombras conversam:

- Shinsei? Eu achei que você tinha dado cabo dele

- Não sei como ele sobreviveu àquela emboscada...

- Tsc... Pouco importa agora.

- Mas se ele contar ao Okashira...

- Isso será irrelevante para os planos do novo Okashira, afinal ele é mais forte que Aoshi...

- Tem razão.

Kenshin e Hiko conversam na floresta, enquanto Shinsei foi buscar lenha.

- Mestre, quem é aquele rapaz?

- Apenas um andarilho, como um tolo que eu conheço.

Kenshin não fala nada, apenas faz uma cara de irritado. Hiko ignora a irritação do ruivo e pergunta:

- À que devo esta visita?

- Este servo estava em Kyoto, então achei que deveria visitá-lo.

- Seu idiota, quando for para me visitar, que venha com esse propósito, não porque está de passagem na cidade.

Kenshin se desculpa e Hiko apenas caçoa dele. Shinsei volta com a lenha e diz

- Estou de volta Hiko-sensei

Kenshin nota que Shinsei se referiu a Hiko por "sensei" e se surpreende.

- Sensei? Por acaso você...

- Algum tempo depois que um certo discípulo tolo abandonou os treinamentos aqui na montanha, eu encontrei este rapaz com mais ou menos a mesma idade que você tinha quando eu o conheci. Apesar de estar meio decepcionado com o discípulo anterior, eu resolvi apostar neste garoto uma vez que ele não tinha mais para onde ir, eu decidi acolhê-lo.

- Então o senhor veio visitar o mestre Hiko? – pergunta Kenshin.

- Também, mas existem diversos assuntos que eu preciso tratar aqui em Kyoto...

- Algum que você possa contar a este servo?

Ele diz ter vindo rever velhos amigos, bem quando Aoshi e Misao chegam, ao ouvir o comentário, este questiona:

- Velhos amigos, Shinsei?

- Ora, Okashira, não esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

- Achou que eu não o reconheceria Shin-chan? – diz Misao.

- Ahn? Você é... Misao?

- É! Esqueceu-se de mim é?

O rapaz nega, dizendo que não a reconheceu porque ela havia crescido. Hiko caçoa dizendo:

- Mas essa cara de doninha não deve ter crescido desde os sete anos...

- Eu não sou Cara de Doninha, nem sou baixinha!!

Aoshi vira-se para Shinsei num tom mais sério e diz ter assuntos a tratar com ele.


	3. Problemas Internos

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin****Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 03: Problemas internos**

Nos arredores de Kyoto, próximo a cabana do artesão Kakunoshin Niitsu, Aoshi Shinomori conversa com Shinsei Koiti.

- Temos assuntos a tratar... Shinsei.

Hiko meio irritado diz a Aoshi:

- Se tem assuntos a tratar com meu aluno, pode fazê-lo na minha frente.

Aoshi diz que são assuntos particulares da Oniwabanshuu. Hiko retruca dizendo que dessa maneira, qualquer que seja o assunto, terá que esperar. Aoshi pergunta o motivo. E Hiko diz que ele também deseja explicações. Aoshi então devolve a frase de Hiko, mas este não tem nenhum motivo para fazer segredo.

- Ele ainda não me revelou o motivo de sua visita. Eu ouvi rumores de que ele havia ingressado em alguma organização importante do Xogunato. Não esperava que fosse a Oniwabanshuu. O que torna ainda mais inesperada essa visita.

Shinsei o interrompe dizendo ser uma longa história. No entanto, tempo para isso era algo que eles dispunham e todos ali presentes estavam dispostos, e ansiosos, a ouvir. Então, ele começa.

- Bem, há mais ou menos dois anos, o Okashira e o Himura-san lutaram em Tokyo.

Misao interrompe dizendo que a luta no quartel-general de Shishio fora em Kyoto, mas Aoshi confirma a frase dele, mencionando que fora quando ele trabalhava para Kanryuu. Então, Shinsei continua a contar.

- Logo após escapar da polícia, Aoshi contactou-nos em Hokkaido e pediu que reuníssemos informações sobre o Himura-san, desde o Hiten Mitsurugi, até as origens. Mais do que vingar os companheiros da Oniwabanshuu, que sequer nutriam algum rancor por Himura, eu decidi que era hora de por suas habilidades à prova, uma vez que ele é meu senpai.

Kenshin abaixa a cabeça se lembrando do incidente. Misao intervém e grita nervosa:

- Por à prova? Como assim? Você queria testar o Himura? Por acaso você realmente iria permitir que o senhor Aoshi e o Himura lutassem?

- Bem, na verdade, eu pretendia sim, mas somente se eu tivesse certeza que Himura poderia vencê-lo. Motivos? Porque eu conheço o Aoshi, e naquela época ele estava fora de si. Mas então, inesperadamente, o governo pediu a ajuda do Himura-san para deter Shishio. Nessa época, nossos informantes continuavam no encalço de Himura. Inclusive a luta no quartel general e no Aoi-ya foram reportadas a nós em Hokkaido.

Kenshin se impressiona com o poder da rede e comenta:

- Impressionante, mas como conseguiram informações sobre aquelas batalhas?

- A Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido possui uma rede de informações muito eficiente, provavelmente possuíam informantes até mesmo dentro da organização de Shishio. – Explica Aoshi.

- Mas não havia soldados na fortaleza e, com exceção de Anji e Soujirou, não houve sobreviventes. – Adiciona Kenshin, ainda sem entender.

- Apesar de não ter sido notado, Anji presenciou a luta, após ser preso, contou-nos detalhadamente a batalha. Soujirou nunca foi capturado pela polícia, mas nossa rede o localizou e conseguimos seu relato sobre Himura também. – Informa Shinsei.

- Conseguiram encontrar um foragido que nem mesmo a polícia encontrou? Vocês seriam uma forte arma, tanto nas mãos do governo como contra ele. – caçoa Hiko.

O rapaz não diz nada em relação ao comentário o mestre e acrescenta:

- Após essa longa batalha contra Shishio, pensamos que seria a hora perfeita para enviar um desafio formal ao Himura, mas Yukishiro Enishi que havia chegado da China foi mais rápido e novamente Himura-san estava envolto em batalhas.

Misao pergunta se haviam informantes na irmandade dos seis e obtém a resposta:

- Mais precisamente na organização de Enishi, que contrabandeava armas e, na irmandade dos seis, Mummyoui Yatsume havia concordado em nos ajudar se nós ajudássemos seu clã em nossas terras e, claro, se ele pudesse matar Himura.

- Gostaria de tê-lo interrogado na ocasião, mas como a polícia não chegou até você? = Diz Aoshi.

-Simples, o interrogatório que fizeram a ele, tinha como propósito chegar na organização de Enishi e não em nós.

- Creio eu que as descrições da força desse discípulo tolo foram muito bem feitas, não? – intervém Hiko. Espero que você não esteja enferrujado como um outro discípulo tolo que eu tenho.

Kenshin não diz nada, apenas fecha a cara.

- E por que veio a Kyoto agora? Derrotar Himura? – Pergunta Aoshi.

- Não, por causa de um problema da Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido eu vim falar com o Okashira.

Aoshi afirma que o Okashira de Hokkaido é ele, este, antes que consiga falar algo, é interrompido por Hiko:

- Chega de falatório aqui! Depois vocês conversam!


	4. O Dragão que Ensina o Leão

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin****Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 04: O Dragão que treina o Leão**

Após todos, com exceção de Shinsei, se retirarem ao Aoi-ya, Hiko inicia o duro treinamento do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. Inicialmente, Hiko desejava ver o que Shinsei ainda podia fazer. Em quais pontos estava enferrujado e quais ele ainda dominava. Para tanto, eles fizeram várias simulações de combate.

- As suas técnicas são muito boas, mas não estão perfeitas, principalmente o Kuzu Ryuu Sen. Mas certamente você não decaiu tanto quanto o meu outro discípulo. Eu já lhe disse antes, a sua genialidade para a espada é superior a de Battousai, quase se equipara a minha.– diz Hiko. -Não... Pensando melhor, você chega aos meus pés e olhe lá.

- O senhor não mudou nada sensei...

Enquanto isso, no Aoi-ya, Aoshi e Kenshin conversam. Eles parecem tensos com os recentes acontecimentos, parece que a paz não ia durar. Kenshin diz notar que Shinsei ia dizer algo antes de ser interrompido por Hiko e Aoshi complementa:

- Creio que tinha a ver com o súbito aparecimento da Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido.

- Mas o que poderia...

A conversa é interrompida pelo som de uma luta no jardim. Aoshi e Kenshin interrompem a discussão, bem quando Yutarou entra voando pela porta seguido por Nekohime Amai. Ela viera buscar a resposta, afinal Jin Chen não era muito paciente, como sabia Aoshi. Este fica em silêncio por um momento e impõe novamente a pergunta:

- Eu ainda não obtive a resposta, por quê o seu Okashira traiu a Oniwabanshuu? Isso não faz sentido.

- Eu não sei, ele teve um treinamento como o meu e o seu, mas cada pessoa pensa de uma maneira e não existe como controlarmos isso.

- Não há nada que o levasse a uma atitude dessas?

- Creio que ele resolveu se unir ao governo, cansado da "miséria" da Oniwabanshuu, por não sermos mais reconhecidos como antes.

- Muito bem. – Aoshi faz uma breve pausa para pensar melhor e então continua. - Então que seja feita a aliança da Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto com a de Hokkaido. Usaremos nossas redes de informações para descobrir o paradeiro dele.

Natsu entra no quarto e se intromete na conversa parecendo satisfeito com a resposta de Aoshi:

- Sábia decisão Okashira.

- Iremos informar nossos outros companheiros e nos reuniremos assim que possível.

- Mantenham contato.

- Nós avisaremos. – diz Natsu se preparando para sair.

Amai e Natsu saem do Aoi-ya, deixando Kenshin e Aoshi com um Yutarou desmaiado. Kenshin, mais do que Aoshi, parece atordoado com a velocidade com que foram tragados em algum tipo de conflito interno da Oniwabanshuu. Ao se recuperar, ele começa:

- O que o senhor pretende?

- Descobrir o que esses planejam.

- O senhor confia neles?

- Certamente eu confio em todos os membros da Oniwabanshuu, mas existem pessoas mais confiáveis.

Misao entra no quarto se apoiando nas paredes, a garota estava toda machucada. Pelo que parece a briga foi feia e é fácil deduzir quem levou a pior. Ao entrar, ela parece muito preocupada, mas se acalma ao ver que estavam em paz. Aoshi ao notar a entrada da garota quer saber o que ela deseja. Misao pensou ter visto Natsu e Amai entrarem no quarto, fato confirmado por Aoshi. Ao ouvir tais palavras, Misao se anima, mas a breve alegria dela é apagada pelas palavras de Aoshi:

- A Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto vai prestar apoio à Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido.

- Hã?

- Decerto há algo que não estamos a par. – complementa Himura

- Sim. E eu vou descobrir o que é.

Amai e Natsu chegam ao local onde estão escondidos os membros da Oniwabanshuu Hokkaido. Não há muita agitação, pois eles não querem levantar suspeitas. A dupla chega cautelosamente, durante o caminho checavam à todo momento se alguém os seguia, como tudo estava tranqüilo, eles entram no esconderijo.

- Eles morderam a isca. – diz Amai.

Das sombras, surge um homem com feições sérias, magro, em trajes chineses e um chapéu de palha. Seu nome é Jin Chen. Um mestiço de chinês com japonês de 35 anos que lutou nas batalhas de Toba e Fushimi, a favor do governo Meiji, logo ele agradece:

- Muito bem, Musuneko e Kage (nomes onmitsu de Nekohime Amai e Kobotoke Natsu, respectivamente).

- Certo, Raikou (nome onmitsu de Jin Chen), creio que logo nos livraremos de todos os estorvos para nossa dominação do Japão.

- Falando assim até parecemos uma organização de segunda, com um objetivo de obter poder. – ri Jin.

- Tolos os que pensarem assim!

- Feh, até certo ponto Shishio Makoto estava certo. O governo Meiji é fraco, não foi capaz de mobilizar um exército contra um moribundo.

- E não conseguiu rastrear uma organização de contrabando de armas de maneira eficiente.

- Também não vai conseguir deter a crescente Onmitsu Oniwabanshuu Hokkaido, uma vez que não sabem que temos uma forte atuação em todo o país, inclusive em órgãos públicos.

Então entra na sala uma jovem de 18 anos, de longos cabelos loiros, a franja cobrindo sua face direita, trajando o uniforme da Oniwabanshuu. Jin a cumprimenta:

- Bem-vinda de volta, Sakuya.

- Não me chame por esse nome aqui, Raiden.

Sakuya é a irmã adotiva de Matsuri, o rapaz que Aoshi encontrara no templo.

- Perdão, Byakko. – desculpa-se Jin. - Conseguiu descobrir onde o traidor se escondeu?

- Infelizmente nenhum dos informantes descobriu nada, mas parece que o governo desconfia de algo. Eu ouvi algo sobre rebeldes de Hokkaido nas notícias. Talvez estejamos dando bandeira demais.

- Ora, o clã Yatsume deve estar fazendo o trabalho deles. São peões descartáveis, mas muito úteis. Se não me engano, aquele tal de Mummyoui nos seguiu.

Atrás de Jin, surge um rapaz de cerca de 1,75m, 22 anos, usando um lenço preto na cabeça e o uniforme da Oniwabanshuu. Natsu ao percebê-lo se dirige a ele:

- E você, Kenichi Yuukimura? Algum sucesso?

- Meu nome aqui é Ookami e não obtive sucesso. – responde secamente.

- Você era o melhor amigo dele, pensei que encontrar ele fosse tarefa fácil.

- Assim como sei a maneira que ele age, Oshishi sabe a maneira como eu ajo, por isso é uma caça de gato e rato.

- Está mais para Leão e Lobo. – caçoa Sakuya. (Uma alusão aos nomes de Kenichi, Ookami, que significa lobo, e Shinsei, Oshishi, que significa Leão).

De volta à floresta onde estão Hiko e Shinsei, o intenso treinamento do Hiten continuava. Hiko se admira. Apesar de ser um treino intensivo lecionado por ele, o rapaz está agüentando. Este responde:

- Eu fui treinado para ser um dos líderes da Oniwabanshuu, não poderia cair tão facilmente. Ale, do mais, eu já conheço o seu treinamento.

- Fico feliz que tenha lembrado a teoria do estilo Hiten tão rapidamente. Pessoalmente, eu prefiro judiar dos discípulos no treino de waza (técnicas).

- Bem, eu já tenho uma boa carga de treino. Então...

- Mas eu estou contando isso. Sua habilidade em dominar as técnicas é impressionante. Mesmo aquelas que você havia dominado de maneira errada, você consegue corrigi-las de uma forma impressionante.

- Agradeço suas palavras, mestre.

- Antes que comece a falar como um discípulo tolo, vamos parar de conversar e nos concentrar no treino. – Termina Hiko, seguido de um choque de espadas.

No Aoi-ya, Aoshi continuava pensativo sobre os bastidores dos acontecimentos recentes. Mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma conversa. Aoshi logo reconhece a voz de Yahiko que vem se aproximando.

- Mas que coisa, eles vêm, detonam a gente e ele ainda faz um acordo com os caras, não dá para entender.

- Ah, nem eu estou entendendo o que está passando na cabeça do senhor Aoshi. – diz Misao

Kaoru encontra os dois e interrompe a conversa:

- Ora, ora, que bonitinho, os dois conversando aqui, durante a noite.

- Ora cale a boca, sua feiosa! – diz Yahiko irritado.

- Não me chame de feiosa!!

Kaoru e Yahiko começam a brigar, quando Kenshin aparece na cena e diz para Misao, na tentativa de fazê-la compreender Aoshi:

- Não se preocupe senhorita Misao, apenas confie no senhor Aoshi. Ele deve saber o que está fazendo.

Kaoru e Yahiko param de brigar, quando Okina, Yutarou, Kosaburou Shinichi e Outa Higashidani, estes dois últimos que chegaram há poucas horas, entram na conversa. Shinichi chega perguntando:

- Caramba, vocês treinam toda hora mesmo hein?

Misao respondendo à frase de Kenshin diz:

- Eu sei, mas o problema é o Shin-chan. Eu não acredito que ele possa trair a Oniwabanshuu.

- A ganância pode mudar as pessoas, Misao. – diz Okina com ar de sabedoria.

- Mas o Shin-chan... Ele não seria capaz de...

- Ele já possuía uma grande influência na Oniwabanshuu, se ele unisse isso ao poder político, seria uma das pessoas mais importantes do país.

- Unindo o poder político à força da katana e à rede de informações da Oniwabanshuu, ele seria praticamente um dos dominadores do país. – adiciona Kenshin.

- Mas... – diz Misao tentando relutar aos fatos que são jogados contra ela.

- Misao, eu compreendo que seja difícil. Mas assim como quase fez Aoshi, ele pode ter vendido a alma ao demônio. – complementa Okina.

Misao fica calada sem saber o que pensar, enquanto todos abaixam suas cabeças, pensativos.

- Contudo eu também acredito que o senhor Shinsei não tenha más intenções. A energia que ele possui não é agressiva como a dos outros membros da Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido que nós encontramos. – acrescenta Kenshin, tentando confortar Misao.

- É verdade Himura! Se comparado com Aoshi naquela época, Shinsei possui uma energia muito menos negativa!


	5. Antigos Inimigos, Novas Derrotas

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin****Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 05: Antigos inimigos, Novas derrotas.**

Em Kyoto, os membros da Juupongatana, parte da extinta organização de Makoto Shishio, que agora trabalham para o governo, se reúnem. Saizuchi, que os convocara logo fala:

- Hya! Os tolos dos Meiji acham que o propósito do senhor Shishio foi destruído!

- Bobinhos, mal sabem eles que nós ainda vamos colocar a verdade à tona. – diz Kamatari, trajando um uniforme feminino de um colégio britânico.

- Não pensem eles que nós desistimos de derrubar esse governo corrupto e fraco. – diz Hen'ya confiante

- É uma pena que não tenhamos encontrado Soujirou e Anji se recusou a colaborar. – Um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros em pé, Chou, suspira.

- Sem o Fuji, sobrou apenas nós quatro...

Os quatro ficam em silêncio, numa aura de desânimo, até que Saizuchi abre um largo sorriso e tenta animá-los:

- Animem-se, sempre existirão aqueles descontentes com o governo! E eu os convoquei para se juntarem a nós.

- Oh, que bom!

- ENTREM!!

A porta se abre, e entram Isurugi Raijuuta, Banjin Inui e Hyoko Otowa. Chou logo reconhece os dois últimos:

- Ei! Esses são os...

- Sim, os que tentaram se vingar de Battousai, formando uma irmandade com Enishi Yukishiro. Eu consegui convencer o governo a permitir que eles trabalhassem como nós, uma vez que possuem habilidades notáveis.

- Feh, querem que emprestemos nossa força para derrubar o governo corrupto? Parece bom, desde que eu possa utilizar minhas Anch'i para matar muitos vermes. –diz Otowa, convencido, terminando com uma gargalhada.

Para Banjin pouco importava, desde que ele pudesse lutar e vencer as pessoas. Saizuchi tenta seduzi-los com cargos no futuro governo que eles iriam instituir, quando, na janela, surgem Kobotoke Natsu e Kenichi Yuukimura, Natsu ri das afirmações de Saizuchi, afinal quem iria instituir um novo governo seria a Oniwabanshuu. Saizuchi se irrita:

- Insolentes! Vou lhes mostrar como estão errados.

Um: Nós temos influência na política externa, devido ao meu cargo e Kamatari, possui contatos no exterior.

Dois: Hen'ya nos trouxe importantes informações sobre armamentos e estratégias de países estrangeiros!

Três: Nós possuímos sete dos homens mais fortes do Japão!

Com isso, ninguém irá nos deter!!

Ao ouvir a argumentação de Saizuchi, Natsu não se contém e cai em risadas:

- Pois então, eu vou mostrar como seus argumentos são inválidos!

Um: Sua influência política se dá graças ao apoio do governo Meiji, sem ele vocês não são nada!

Dois: Qualquer um que possua bons contatos no exterior pode ter acesso a essas informações, elas não são um privilégio de sua turminha.

Três: Sete dos homens mais fortes? Impossível, não há nenhum dos membros da Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido!!

- Está nos desafiando?

- Se assim entenderem...

- Olhem bem sua situação. Mesmo sendo fortes, vocês dois não podem derrotar nós sete!

- Tem razão. Nós dois não podemos derrotar vocês sete.

Nekohime Amai sai do forro do teto, atacando Kamatari. Jin Chen entra pela porta, seguido de Sakuya, e atacam Hen'ya e Otowa, respectivamente. Banjin se anima com a agitação local, mas logo sua animação é destruída por um forte chute em sua barriga, ele apenas consegue gemer:

- Quem foi o...

- Não era você que gostava de uma boa briga?

- Quem são vocês?!?!

- Eu sou Natsu Kobotoke e estes são Kenichi Yuukimura, Jin Chen, Sakuya Sekihara, e Ryuuro Koto. Mas não precisa decorar nossos nomes, vocês ouviram notícias sobre nós, em breve.

Ryuuro Koto é um lutador de karatê de 26 anos, não traja o uniforme tradicional da Oniwabanshuu, preferindo vestir um Karatê-dogi (kimono usado na prática do Karatê), Banjin o fita pelo chute que levara.

- Esses são sete dos homens mais fortes do Japão? Hah! Então este é um país realmente que ficou muito fraco!

Kenichi que nocauteava Hen'ya diz:

- Por que acha que vamos derrubar o governo Meiji e instituir o nosso?

- Mas o que? N-não é possível! Você! Raijuuta - Antes que Saizuchi percebesse, Raijuuta caía após um golpe de Matsuri Sekihara. Então ele desesperadamente pergunta:

- Mas como nos descobriram?

- Nós temos uma rede de informações melhor do que a própria polícia. Fiquem espertos, qualquer movimentação suspeita e nos veremos de novo. - Diz Natsu desaparecendo pela janela, juntamente dos outros ninjas que desaparecem tão rápido quanto surgiram.

- Tsc. Nunca imaginei que teria que utilizar nossos recursos do governo para algo. Não irei descansar enquanto esses malditos não forem pegos! – Diz Saizuchi.

- Por falar nisso, eu ouvi dizer que o Lobo de Mibu estava no encalço deles lá em Hokkaido. Se eles estão aqui, é bem capaz de... – Chou nem consegue terminar a frase, quando Saitou entra pela porta.

- V-V-V-V-VOCÊÊÊÊ? – gritam os que ainda estavam conscientes em uníssono.

- O que é isso? Parece que a turminha do escol está reunida. Vocês não estavam planejando nada idiota, estavam? – diz Saitou.

- N-nós estávamos apenas traçando as linhas gerais de nosso plano. – diz Saizuchi.

- Plano? Que plano é esse?

- Ora essa, o plano para capturar os membros da Oniwabanshuu Hokkaido. Esses malditos que estão tentando derrubar o governo!

- O que é isso? Não eram vocês que alguns anos atrás estavam tentando fazer a mesma coisa, a mando de Shishio? Por acaso, vocês têm algum tipo de rancor contra aqueles idiotas de Hokkaido?

- É só que agora nós somos parte do governo, então se eles prejudicam a estabilidade do governo, nos prejudicam também!

- Desde quando esses idiotas se juntaram ao governo? – diz se referindo a Raijuuta, Banjin e Otowa.

- Eu notei que eles possuem habilidades dignas de atenção e resolvi convidá-los a serem nossos aliados.

- O que? De lixo humano já bastam vocês. Não precisamos de mais idiotas andando com a polícia.

- ORA SEU! – diz Raijuuta, levantando e investindo contra Saitou.

- Idiota. – Saitou derruba Raijuuta utilizando seu Gatotsu sem espada.

- M-mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta Chou.

- Ora essa, um pouco do lixo de Hokkaido debandou para estes lados e eu fui designado para encontrar esse lixo. Então o que está esperando, escravo, vá logo colher informações, eu quero saber onde eles estão escondidos e o que eles querem aqui em Kyoto. Como se fosse difícil imaginar, afinal aquele moleque do permanente mora em Kyoto.

- Escravo não! Eu sou um espião!

- Eu já disse que é quase a mesma coisa, será que eu preciso lembrar? Aliás, já que está com seus amiguinhos reunidos, leve-os com você.

- Tsc. Um dia eu ainda te dou o troco!

- Sei, sei, um dia, mas até lá você trabalha.


	6. Os Preceitos do Hiten Mitsurugi

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin**

**Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 06: Os preceitos do Hiten**

O treino durava horas, nenhum dos dois sabia mais que horas eram, mas sabiam que havia muito tempo que a noite caíra.

- Muito bem, vamos parar um pouco com o treino de técnicas, está visível o seu desgaste físico. – Diz Hiko.

- N-Não se preocupe com isso, eu fui treinado para resistir muito mais do q... – Shinsei cai em cansaço antes de terminar a frase.

- Feh... Pelo jeito a Oniwabanshuu te deixou mal acostumado.

Logo que amanhece, Shinsei desperta e olha ao redor à procura de Hiko.

- Finalmente acordou. Iremos retomar os treinos logo após o almoço. Por enquanto, você deve aprender um pouco mais da filosofia do Hiten Mitsurugi.

- Como já lhe expliquei há muito tempo, o Hiten Mitsurugi não é um estilo para ser usado nas linhas de frente. O estilo não existe para se destruir nada, muito menos para se construir algo novo. Sua força é tal que se aliada a uma corrente revolucionária ou a uma força de repressão, garante a vitória do lado que possuir o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. Nesse aspecto, ele age como um coringa.

- Então, as atitudes que Himura tomou há dezoito anos foram equivocadas?

- Ora, use um pouco a cabeça! Ele não foi criado para destruir o que existe, nem para erigir algo novo. O que houve não pode ser mudado e o que esta por vir não se sabe como será. Por isso, o estilo Hiten utiliza sua força descomunal para proteger!

- Mas o que deve ser protegido? Justiça? Pessoas? Governo? Ideais?

- A resposta para isso está dentro de você. Os ideais de justiça mudam, as pessoas mudam, os governos mudam, as filosofias mudam, as épocas mudam. Mas a convicção de uma pessoa de espírito forte jamais será abalada. E este estilo não cria pessoas de espírito fraco!

- Como sempre, o senhor não possui uma resposta concreta...

- Isso porque uma resposta dada a você não possui valor algum, enquanto as respostas que você encontra por si são a verdade que irá carregar, não importando quais argumentos tentem usar para derrotá-lo. E, ao mesmo tempo, irá lhe dar uma força invencível para enfrentar quaisquer inimigos que venham tentar destruir suas convicções. Mas, pela resposta que você me deu há quinze anos, creio que você tenha entendido muito bem.

- Ainda hoje eu acredito que aquela decisão foi a melhor a ser tomada. Muitas vidas foram salvas graças ao Hiten Mitsurugi que o senhor me ensinou e que eu utilizei.

- Talvez, mas por outro lado, o seu veterano acabou caindo em um inferno pessoal, criando um alter-ego que o atormentava e um fantasma que o perseguiu. Tudo isso por causa de uma única decisão.

- Mas ainda assim, ele enfrentou e superou as conseqüências dos atos que ele cometeu. Por isso eu acredito que se ele é como é hoje, também é resultado dessas ações.

- Certamente, mas se ele tivesse compreendido um pouco melhor que o Hiten Mitsurugi, mais do que um grande estilo para lutar, é uma profunda filosofia, talvez ele não tivesse passado por tudo isso. Mas chega de falatório, o almoço está pronto.

No Aoi-ya o clima continua tenso desde a última noite. Todos estão pensativos sobre o que se passava na sede de Hokkaido da Oniwabanshuu. Misao se encontrava a ponto de sair correndo para interrogar Shinsei. No entanto, após efusivas argumentações de Kenshin, Yahiko e Kaoru, ela desistira. Sua mente estava confusa, a garota não compreendia o que se passava com ninguém. Estava à beira de um colapso. Os outros, pouco falavam também, parecia que todos procuravam uma resposta inalcançável. Apenas quem mantinha alguma alegria no ambiente era os mais alheios â tudo, Yutarou, Shinichi e Outa. Todos tentavam ao máximo não preocupar a outros com seus próprios pensamentos

Afinal, o que Shinsei ia contar a Aoshi naquele momento? As respostas teriam que esperar.

Próximo à cabana de Hiko, por dentro da floresta, uma garota corre numa tentativa de fuga. No entanto quem a persegue são pessoas cujos corpos foram modificados de tal forma que são extremamente ágeis. Até que em certa hora, a garota é encurralada contra um grande carvalho.

- Tsc... Eu queria escapar sem machucar vocês, mas parece que sua insistência só é superada por sua tolice.

- Ora sua insolente!! Acredita mesmo que pode escapar de nós? Nós somos o clã Yatsume, nossos corpos são a evolução do ser humano!

- Evolução? Ora! Calem-se, sua aparência é grotesca, não passam de monstros!

- MONSTROS?! OUSA NOS CHAMAR DE MONSTROS? Nós somos o aprimoramento do ser humano, não me venha com preconceitos! Nossa aparência é apenas incomum a seus olhos tolos!

- Hah, até parece, especialmente aquele ali, com a língua pontuda e os dentes parecendo presas.

- Tsc... Você fala como um policial irritante que eu conheci...

Neste momento, eles ouvem duas pessoas se aproximando.

- Parece que você já vai ter a chance de mostrar suas habilidades em um combate real, rapaz...

- É uma pena que os adversários não estejam sequer aos pés do Hiten Mitsurugi...

- Quem está aí?!?

- H-Hiten Mitsurugi? P-por acaso é B...

Mas, ao visualizar os recém chegados, Mummyoui nota que não era Battousai. Porém mal sabia ele que havia topado com inimigos muito mais terríveis.

- Mummyoui, você conhece eles?

- Não, mas eles mencionaram o nome do estilo que Battousai usa.

- Parem de balbuciar futilidades, monstros não deveriam pensar muito antes de atacarem quem os provoca.

- Mais um que ousa nos chamar de monstros?! Estes corpos...

- O senhor Hiko não mencionou suas aparências em momento algum.

- Exatamente, ter uma aparência que nossos olhos estranham não significa que seja um monstro. Certa vez eu enfrentei um homem chamado Fuji que sempre fora discriminado, mas era uma grande pessoa.

- Então por que nos insulta?

- Vocês são mais de dez homens armados, possuem esse tal "refinamento do corpo humano" e perseguem uma garota floresta adentro? Suas atitudes refletem o quão monstruosos são.

- Nós temos nossos motivos. Mas, se interferirem, vocês terão o mesmo destino da garota.

- Certamente o senhor dirá que irá nos matar, mas eu ainda insisto para que recuem. Suas vidas não são inúteis a ponto de poderem ser jogadas fora.

- E o que o senhor sabe sobre nós?

- O suficiente para saber que o clã Yatsume possui uma situação de extrema fragilidade e que cada membro que perdem é uma chance a menos de sobreviverem.

- Você conhece o...

- Sou o atual Okashira da Oniwabanshuu, divisão de Hokkaido, Shinsei Koiti.

Ao ouvirem o nome do jovem, todos do clã pareciam revigorar suas vontades de atacar, era óbvio que havia ordens para capturá-lo.

- Feh, parece que eu só arranjo discípulos tolos.

- Escuta garoto... Por acaso o senhor tem alguma ligação com Battousai?

- Himura é meu senpai no estilo Hiten, apesar de nós nunca termos treinado juntos. E esta pessoa aqui é ninguém menos que o atual representante do estilo.

- Eu... Me recuso a lutar... – diz Mummyoui abandonando o local.

Mummyoui Yatsume abandona os companheiros. Após sua luta contra Saitou, Mummyoui fora salvo por aquele que seria alvo de vingança e nutria uma certa gratidão. Mas não podia se voltar contra o clã.

- Esse Mummyoui é um covarde mesmo! Não é a toa que ele falhou em todas as tentativas passadas!

- Mais nenhum de vocês irá recuar?

O confronto de nove homens contra dois era certo. Contudo a balança da vantagem não pendia para os números, pois a força dos dois superava muito qualquer expectativa dos que estavam ali presentes. Em questão de alguns segundos a luta terminou e os nove homens do clã Yatsume sequer haviam tocado nos dois.


	7. A Resposta no Continente

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin ****Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 07: As Respostas no Continente**

Os inimigos foram derrotados instantaneamente, a garota mal sabia o que ocorrera naqueles poucos segundos. Ela estava completamente paralisada pelo choque. Dez homens foram facilmente derrotados por apenas dois? Assim que recuperou a fala, a garota diz num pulo:

- M-m-m-m-m-mas queeeeeeem são vocês?!

- Hahaha, parece que agora os monstros somos nós. – Diz Shinsei rindo da reação.

- Feh... Mas essa aí me lembra aquela garota com cara de doninha. - Acrescenta Hiko

- Hã? Mas... Você não é a Hikaru? – nota Shinsei, assim que a garota é iluminada pela luz do luar.

- SHINSEI!

A garota corre em direção a ele, que espera algo como um abraço, mas este leva um chute na cara.

- Você nem me reconheceu!

- Ai! Você também não me reconheceu!

- Bah, se eu soubesse que era você nem teria me impressionado por ter derrotado aqueles caras.

- Se eu soubesse que era você nem teria me intrometido.

- O QUE?!

- Ora, como se você precisasse da minha ajuda para derrotar eles...

- Parece que é sua conhecida.

- Ah! Sim, esta é Hikaru Kouyama, ela é membro da Oniwabanshuu também.

- Mas não eram eles que estavam perseguindo você?

- Ahn? Ah, é verdade, não faz muito sentido os Yatsume estarem te perseguindo, Hikaru.

- Ah, eles me consideraram traidora quando eu defendi você Shin-chan

- Hah, você deveria ter ficado de bico fechado, eu posso...

Mas ao notar a expressão triste da garota, ele interrompe a fala.

- Bom, mas de qualquer maneira é bom saber que posso confiar em alguém de Hokkaido ainda.

- Isso não é verdade! Tenho certeza de que o Kenichi, a Sakuya, o Matsuri, o Natsu e muitos outros confiam em você! Eles apenas estão confusos, assim como eu, porque você sumiu sem dizer nada.

- No momento certo eu irei explicar tudo. Mas agora eu devo me apressar e ir ao Aoi-ya

- Você vai se encontrar com o Aoshi?

- Bom, creio que não será a última vez que nos veremos. Então, caso precise de seu mestre, sabe onde me encontrar.

- O senhor não dispensa tal tratamento nem para seu antigo discípulo. Porque se dispõe para mim?

- Aquele tolo deixou de ser meu discípulo no momento em que revogou os rituais da transmissão do estilo.

- Mas eu também não tomei o nome de Seijuurou Hiko, muito menos o manto. Aliás, nem mesmo o Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki o senhor me ensinou.

- Algumas tradições podem ser modificadas de acordo com a época. Eu refleti muito, e decidi que eu serei o último Seijuurou Hiko e o último mestre do Hiten Mitsurugi. Quanto o Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki – Hiko faz uma pausa – venha falar comigo quando estiver tão bem preparado, fisicamente, quanto eu.

- Contudo o senhor transmitiu os ensinamentos tanto para mim quanto para o Himura.

- Eu fiz isso para proteger.

- Proteger? O que?

- Isso não importa agora, você tem assuntos urgentes a tratar. Se a situação está como me disse, é algo de extrema gravidade. De tal forma que talvez eu tenha que entrar em ação mais uma vez. É óbvio que com certeza a situação se resolverá, afinal eu vou estar ao seu lado rapaz.

Logo após o efusivo discurso de Hiko, Hikaru e Shinsei deixam o local. Ficando apenas Hiko em seus pensamentos. "E também, porque novamente parecia que você iria entrar em colapso se não recebesse ajuda, apesar a garota ter sido muito mais eficiente do que eu. Parece-me que eu apenas dou um empurrãozinho para salvar alguém. Mas pelo menos, discutir a filosofia do Hiten foi muito útil para que aquele rapaz crescesse mais um pouco".

De volta ao Aoi-ya, Misao ainda tentava compreender as atitudes de Aoshi. Ele havia deixado claro que iria cooperar com Hokkaido, mas porque ele fingiu não saber o paradeiro de Shinsei?

Talvez ele desejasse obter mais informações antes de entregá-lo. Tudo era apenas suposição, afinal Aoshi sempre fora reservado sobre suas decisões. Kenshin nota que Misao está pensativa como nunca a vira antes.

- Senhorita Misao, por que está tão preocupada? Estou certo que o senhor Aoshi sabe o que está fazendo.

- É... Mas ele podia pelo menos contar para nós.

- A senhorita deve confiar nas decisões do senhor Aoshi,

- Fica muito difícil se a gente não sabe o que ele realmente está fazendo!

- Basta confiar, nada mais. Quando chegar a hora certa, os resultados das ações dele irão aparecer.

Neste momento Aoshi passa por eles e informa que estava indo se encontrar com o tal de Abayama Renji e Jin Chen. Para oficializar a aliança. Okina ainda era contra essa união, acreditava piamente que nenhum líder da Oniwabanshuu trairia a organização.

Mal Aoshi deixa o Aoi-ya e Shinsei e Hikaru chegam ao estabelecimento. Todos se reúnem no jardim dos fundos, para ouvir as explicações do rapaz.

- Bom, espero não me desapontar com suas palavras velho amigo. – começa Okina.

- Não posso prometer nada, Okina. Mas eu jamais trairia a confiança daqueles que me escolheram como líder da Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido.

- Shin-chan, eu não estou entendendo absolutamente nada, por favor, nos explique o que houve em Hokkaido.

- Tudo começou por causa daquele homem chamado Abayama Renji. Ninguém sabe exatamente de onde ele veio, mas é certo que é um estrangeiro que chegou após a abertura dos portos. Extremamente hábil em discursar e um homem muito forte também. Este homem parece ser totalmente contra o atual andamento do cenário sócio-político do Japão. Ele fala sobre o povo pegar em armas e destituir o governo, para criar, pela força, um governo popular.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que após o Bakumatsu, fosse eliminado o poder do imperador, mas não houvesse a instituição de um novo governo, organizando o povo para governar a si mesmo.

- Minha nossa! Existe alguém louco a ponto de pensar assim? – Diz Yahiko

- Sim! Essa é uma corrente que vem sendo difundida na Europa e na Ásia, as pessoas chamam de Comunismo, o poder do povo. Provavelmente, pela ação tomada por esse tal de Abayama, ele segue a corrente anarquista, uma facção mais revolucionária da corrente. – Diz Yutarou.

- Até que você ter ido para a Europa serviu para alguma coisa hein? – acrescenta Yahiko

- Eu já ouvi falar nisso, certa vez houve o boato de que havia um comunista desembarcando no Japão e os altos cargos do governo não queriam admitir de jeito nenhum. A polícia foi mobilizada, mas não houve nenhum resultado concreto, então ninguém foi deportado – Inseriu Shinichi.

- Fora ele, há este segundo homem, chamado Jin Chen. Talvez ele seja até mais perigoso que o Abayama. Ele é ainda mais misterioso, tudo a seu respeito é um enigma. Suas idéias, seus planos, ele não deixa escapar uma informação sequer. Mesmo para Abayama ele é extremamente reservado. Mas a certeza é que ambos sempre tomam as ações mais agressivas possíveis.

Neste ponto todos notam que Misao torna-se pálida e começa a tremer.

- O-o senhor Aoshi... E-ele foi se encontrar com esses dois homens.

- Espere, por que deveríamos confiar em você? Afinal, é quem está sob suspeita aqui – Impõe Shinichi.

- Nossa, mandou bem hein? – Elogia Yahiko

- Ora, eu tenho que aprender algo na polícia!

- Confiar ou não, cabe a vocês. Mas o motivo pelo qual eles começaram a me perseguir foi eu descobrir e impedir um plano de Abayama. Um plano que acabaria num banho de sangue de centenas em Hokkaido e provavelmente iria trazer muitos exilados de Ezo e Sado.

Ao terminar, Shinsei mostra os planos que conseguira tomar de Abayama.

- E quem garante que não foi o contrário? Os planos são seus e esse tal de Renji que os frustrou. – Insere Yahiko

- Eu! Eu posso afirmar com toda certeza que o Shinsei jamais se envolveria em algo que resultasse em mortes. – Hikaru toma a palavra.

- E quem é você?

- Ela é Hikaru Kouyama, também é membro da Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido. – Responde Okina.

- E por que tanta certeza?

- Porque o Shin-chan jurou que jamais iria usar sua espada para matar, ele acredita que as pessoas podem ser dobradas com palavras e que a morte apenas cria um ciclo sangrento que jamais termina.

- É difícil de acreditar, com ele carregando essa Katana e...

Antes que Yahiko terminasse, ele se lembra da Sakabatou que carrega e herdara de Kenshin.

- Tem razão, mas esta espada é incapaz de cortar pessoas.

Ele saca sua espada. Ela é uma espada de lâmina preta, extremamente pesada e sem guarda. Mas o que chamou a atenção de todos foi o fato de ela não possuir fio.

- Uma... Espada cega?

- Muito bem, eu acredito que agora sabemos em quem devemos confiar... Pelo menos por hora! – Encerra Okina.

- Certo, mas eu acredito que pela expressão da senhorita Misao, é melhor verificarmos se o senhor Aoshi está bem – Acrescenta Kenshin.

- Certo, Shinichi, Yutarou, vamos lá! – diz Yahiko.

- Espera! Eu também vou! – Hikaru diz ao iniciar sua corrida, mas ela é parada por Shinsei.

- A senhorita também está sendo procurada por eles, é melhor não se expor assim.

- Ah... Sinto muito.

- Pode confiar naqueles três, senhorita. Apesar de tudo, eles se tornaram muito fortes nestes dois anos. – Termina Kenshin.


	8. Traições

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin****Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 08: Traições**

Yahiko, Yutarou e Shinichi corriam o máximo que podiam pela cidade, a fim de encontrar Aoshi, sem sucesso algum. Após quase uma hora, os rapazes começavam a desanimar.

- Mas que droga! A gente já correu meia cidade e nada! – Reclama Yutarou

- Se você reclamar, só vai piorar as coisas Yutarou!

- Que má vontade! Se for para reclamar não devia ter vindo! Eu e o Shinichi damos conta! Afinal, só falta meia cidade!

- Até parece! E vocês não estão nem procurando como devem! O cara que vivenciou as lutas do Kenshin não sabe nem procurar é?

- E você? Tem alguma idéia, sabichão?

- Claro! É só pensar! Eles são uma organização secreta, não vão se encontrar no meio da rua!

Nesse momento, Yahiko teve uma idéia. Claro, como não havia pensado antes? Eles deviam ter procurado lá desde o começo.

Enquanto isso, ao pé do monte Hiei, nas ruínas do esconderijo de Shishio Makoto, três homens conversavam. Aoshi Shinomori, Jin Chen e Abayama Renji.

Ambos os lados possuíam algumas regras que deveriam ser seguidas para que a aliança se firmasse.

- As linhas gerais são essas, Okashira

- Entendo, contudo eu também tenho uma exigência antes de acordarmos.

- Pois diga logo!

- Os membros de Kyoto e as pessoas de fora da Oniwabanshuu não devem ser envolvidas.

- Infelizmente isso não vai ser possível.

- Por que não?

- Porque já temos bisbilhoteiros!

Yahiko, Yutarou e Shinichi estavam lá, diante deles, preparados para lutar. Jin Chen e Abayama Renji também já estavam prestes a partir para a batalha, quando Aoshi se pôs entre os dois grupos.

- Vocês pretendem mesmo ficar contra a Oniwabanshuu?

- O senhor não devia dar ouvidos a eles, senhor Aoshi!

- E por que vocês dizem isso?

- Alguém que quer restaurar o caos no Japão que acabou de sair de uma guerra civil não é digno de confiança! A única diferença entre eles e o Shishio é o objetivo final! Nós lutamos contra ele, porque os métodos e o resultado iriam causar muito sofrimento às pessoas que finalmente conseguiram um pouco de paz após um longo período de tensão! Eu não posso ficar parado enquanto existem pessoas que desejam instalar o medo no coração dessas pessoas que lutam como podem para sobreviver a este governo cheio de corrupção!

- Belas palavras garoto, mas nós iremos dar armas ao povo para que o povo faça o que deve ser feito. Iremos destituir o governo, e então a população irá tomar as decisões por si!

- Talvez isso seja realmente belo e funcional na teoria! Eu não pude estar aqui para ajudá-los a enfrentar Shishio. Mas eu sei muito bem que o Kenshin não aceitaria tal método! Um novo derramamento de sangue após tão pouco tempo não é necessário! Mesmo que vocês consigam apoio, mesmo que consigam instaurar um governo popular, o caminho para conseguirem isso é algo completamente louco! As pessoas não desejam ver mais sangue! Sangue de entes queridos espalhados pelas ruas? Isso é inaceitável! O país finalmente tem um pouco de paz!

- Eu realmente não podia esperar que crianças compreendessem meu ponto de vista. Mas pelo menos ponham na cabeça que no governo atual, muitas pessoas sofrem com a opressão! Nessas pessoas vocês não pensam? A felicidade absoluta do povo só pode...

- Pode parar. Você fala em felicidade absoluta do povo? Fique sabendo que tal coisa é apenas uma ilusão! Sempre haverá pessoas sofrendo, não importa quem governe! Por melhor que seja o governo, as pessoas sempre estarão passando por ciclos de felicidades e tristezas. E é por isso que a pequena paz que estamos vivenciando hoje é um tesouro insubstituível! Apesar das desigualdades sociais, daqueles que foram abandonados pelo governo, de todos que estão em uma situação ruim agora, eu tenho certeza de que ninguém estaria mais feliz se as ruas do país fossem campos de batalha!

- Não adianta mesmo, crianças não possuem maturidade o suficiente para me ouvir.

- Criança? Você nos chama de criança, mas possui uma atitude infantil. Você quer destruir tudo apenas porque não gosta? Fique sabendo que sempre existirão pessoas descontentes com o governo. Isso porque cada pessoa é única. Cada um carrega experiências que os outros não podem compreender e vê as coisas de uma forma diferente. Não ache que o seu governo popular será melhor apenas porque pensa assim. Certamente há quem irá discordar! E o que o senhor fará? Irá matá-los? Então o senhor não é nem um pouco melhor que o tal de Shishio!

- Hunf! Infelizmente teremos que adiar nossa conversa Aoshi. Mas ainda contamos com o apoio de Kyoto, entendeu?

- Eu os avisarei.

Jin Chen e Abayama Renji desaparecem nas sombras. Algum tempo depois, Aoshi, Shinichi, Yahiko e Yutarou deixam do monte Hiei e se dirigem ao Aoi-ya.

- Puxa, falou bonito hein, Shinichi?

- Eu nem imaginava que você sabia sobre o Shishio.

- Pois é né! Hehe. É que desde que eu comecei a freqüentar o dojo, tive muito tempo para conversar com o Sensei Kenshin e com a Sensei Kaoru. Então eu soube bastante mesmo.

- E você, Yutarou? Quando ficou sabendo do que houve enquanto esteve lá na Europa?

- Ah, o senhor Kenshin, a senhora Kaoru e a senhorita Tsubame me contaram...

- QUANDO FOI QUE VOCÊ ESTEVE COM A TSUBAME HEIN?!?

Yahiko e Yutarou começam a brigar no meio da rua, mas logo são interrompidos por Aoshi.

- Vocês poderiam usar suas energias em nossos ilustres convidados.

Apenas então eles notam que estavam cercados. Dois à frente e dois logo atrás haviam surgido das sombras. Suas intenções eram desconhecidas, mas os quatro rapazes sabiam que não eram nada amigáveis. Mal haviam se mostrado e já possuíam armas empunhadas.

- Um, dois, três, quatro... Um para cada um. É, eles realmente vieram nos pegar.

- Mas é besteira achar que podem nos vencer apenas com quatro, não é? Ainda mais com o senhor Aoshi conosco.

- Muito bem. Essa é a resposta de Abayama? Então ele que não reclame por desfazer o acordo.

- Ele desfez o acordo? O Okashira não deveria mentir tão descaradamente.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ora, ora, Okashira. O senhor sabe muito bem que esses moleques não tinham como saber da filosofia do senhor Abayama Renji. Então ele concluiu rapidamente que o senhor está dando abrigo ao traidor.

- Eu não sei do que estão falando.

- Muito bem, Okashira, nós lhe daremos a chance de se redimir. Basta que o senhor mate esses três garotos que se puseram contra o senhor Abayama.

- Vocês estão loucos? O Aoshi jamais...

Mal Yahiko começara a falar e Aoshi já o frustrara.

- É só isso? Cedo ou tarde eles se colocariam em nosso caminho mesmo. Eu pretendo continuar com a farsa por mais algum tempo então vocês não podem abrir a boca. Infelizmente para isso eu devo eliminá-los.

- Você ficou louco Aoshi? Acha mesmo que Okina, seus companheiros, acha mesmo que a Misao irá aceitar essa atitude?

- Eles não irão descobrir, pois eu irei eliminá-los aqui e agora.

- Pois saiba que eles nunca irão concordar com a aliança. Okina e Kenshin que nos mandaram procurá-lo e alertá-lo sobre esses homens, mas parece que o senhor ainda pretende permanecer ao lado deles. Que assim seja. Então eu, Yahiko Miyoujin, irei me encarregar de acabar com você Aoshi!


	9. O Lobo de Mibu Segue o Rastro

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 09: O Lobo de Mibu Segue o Rastro**

Yahiko encarava Aoshi. Ambos estavam com seus espíritos preparados para lutar. Alguns anos atrás, Yahiko certamente perderia, mas agora ele tinha a convicção de que podia se equiparar ao Okashira da Oniwabanshuu.

Shinichi e Yutarou apenas se mantinham em posição de defesa, mas estavam preocupados com os próximos movimentos de Yahiko e Aoshi.

- Então, você acha que já está forte o suficiente para me enfrentar? Não se esqueceu que eu já enfrentei Himura de igual para igual?

- De igual para igual? Hah! Não me faça rir, nas duas lutas que tiveram, Kenshin estava claramente em vantagem.

- Claramente em vantagem? Eu não diria isso.

- Não importa, pois eu posso te derrotar!

Aoshi parecia não estar a fim de enfrentar Yahiko, talvez o considerasse por demais fraco, ou talvez houvesse outro motivo. Mas a verdade é que Aoshi nem se deu ao trabalho de prolongar a luta. Em um instante, sacou suas kodachis e desferiu um golpe de doze cortes, utilizando-se da força centrífuga para acelerar e potencializar seus golpes, era o "Kodachi Nitou Ryuu: Fuutatsu – Dragão de Vento".

- Uau! Esse golpe se parece muito com o Kaiten Kenbu.

- Basicamente, mas ele possui um poder de destruição relativamente menor, mas para derrotar diversos inimigos ele certamente é mais eficaz.

- Heh! Bom, Okashira, por hora não faça nada ao traidor, apenas fique de olho em suas ações. O senhor Abayama certamente ficará muito feliz com nossas notícias.

Enquanto isso, no Aoi-ya, Okina começava a se preocupar. Já fazia muito tempo desde que os três rapazes partiram.

- Tsc. Mas que demora! Aonde aqueles garotos se meteram?

- Calma, senhor Okina, o senhor ficar assim não vai ajudar muito e...

- Calma?! Como posso ter calma!?! Kenshin, você ouviu bem o que o Shinsei disse! E eu conheço bem a força que aqueles ninjas possuem!

- S-sim, mas, veja bem, eles estão com o senhor Aoshi, com certeza vão estar bem.

Nesse momento, Aoshi chegou no Aoi-ya. Foi fácil notar, pois Misao e Kaoru gritaram assim que o viram.

- AOSHI! Ei! Okina! Kenshin! O Aoshi chegou!

Okina e Kenshin se apressaram para recepcioná-lo. Okina desejava mesmo era interrogá-lo, afinal, que idéia era aquela de ir conversar com tais pessoas?

Kenshin logo notara o cheiro de sangue que vinha das kodachis de Aoshi e perguntou quem havia atacado. Aoshi disse que alguns intrometidos se colocaram em seu caminho e ele foi obrigado a retalhá-los.

Kaoru perguntou se Aoshi havia encontrado Yahiko e os outros, mas sua resposta foi negativa.

- Minha nossa, alguém devia ir atrás deles para avisá-los que Aoshi já voltou.

- Não acho que seja necessário. Aqueles garotos sabem se cuidar bem – interferiu Aoshi. - Afinal, não é só o Himura que sabe o quão confiáveis eles são.

- Mesmo assim, segundo Okina, os inimigos desta vez são mais fortes que os homens de Shishio.

- Okina sempre superestima a Oniwabanshuu, obviamente não é sem razão. Mas eu não creio que haja alguém tão forte quanto Shishio Makoto ou Soujirou Seta entre eles.

- Ora essa, o senhor retornou, Okashira. – Ninguém havia notado quando, mas Shinsei havia se posicionado próximo à porta de entrada do Aoi-ya.

- Shinsei, então você realmente veio para cá.

- Haha! Pelo jeito eles já me encontraram. Realmente, não dá para subestimar a rede de informações de Hokkaido.

- Hum? Você também está aqui, Hikaru.

- Ah, sim, eu me encontrei com o Shin-chan nos arredores de Kyoto, ele estava com um cara bem forte e...

- Entendo. E você veio por ordens do senhor Abayama?

- Ah? Não, não! De jeito nenhum! Eu vim atrás do Shin-chan!

- Bom saber disso.

A noite passa tranqüila, todos vão dormir sem suspeitar da situação de Yutarou, Shinichi e Yahiko.

Logo cedo, Aoshi já não estava mais presente no Aoi-ya, infelizmente, para Kaoru, que queria saber se Aoshi não tinha notícias dos garotos, e para Kenshin que desejava saber dos pormenores da noite anterior, ele havia ido procurar informações.

Misao se dispôs a ir procurá-los com Kaoru e Outa, enquanto Kenshin preferiu permanecer no Aoi-ya e conversar com Shinsei.

- Então, senhor Shinsei, parece que o senhor e eu somos irmãos de estilo.

- Sim, senhor Himura, o mestre Hiko elogiou bastante sua perícia com o estilo.

- Este servo duvida muito que o mestre Hiko tenha dirigido elogios para este servo, conhecendo-o como eu conheço, já que raras são as ocasiões em que Seijuurou Hiko elogia alguém que não a si mesmo.

- Não duvido que o senhor esteja bem próximo da realidade quando diz isso. – ri Shinsei.

- Ora essa. Parece que eu estou vendo uma pessoa conversar com seu próprio espelho aqui. - interferiu Okina ao entrar na sala.

- Shinsei, eu gostaria de conversar sobre o Aoshi.

- Sobre o fato de ele ter ido conversar com o senhor Abayama ontem? Eu estou ciente.

- Por mais que eu confie no Aoshi, eu gostaria de avisá-lo para tomar cuidado. O que mais me preocupa é a ausência dos garotos, se eles estivessem aqui para confirmar o que viram ontem à noite, seria muito mais simples.

- Não se preocupe Okina, eu já previa que eles iam entrar em contato com o senhor Aoshi e que iam fazer de tudo para encontrarem-no antes de mim. Então, estou preparado para o que pode acontecer.

- Todo cuidado é pouco, especialmente sobre aquele Abayama que ninguém sabe de onde veio.

- Para falar a verdade, eu tenho um palpite, mas eu pretendo confirmar antes de dizer a mais alguém.

Enquanto isso, Kaoru, Misao e Outa se separaram para procurar os outros três. Misao vê um certo tumulto com alguns policiais tentando controlar as pessoas e resolve ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Então, para sua sorte, ou azar, ela vê um policial conhecido dentre aqueles que estavam no meio da roda de policiais que impediam as pessoas de passar.

- Hã? O que você está fazendo aqui, SAITOU!?

- Hum? Ora, se não é a garota-doninha do Aoi-ya. - diz Saitou ao virar o rosto para ver quem gritou seu nome - Chegou em boa hora, eu pretendia mesmo ir interrogar um certo cara com um permanente irritante. Especialmente depois de ver isto aqui. Agora eu tenho certeza que vocês estão envolvidos até o pescoço com o caso que estou investigando.

Saitou faz sinal para que o policial a deixasse passar. Talvez fosse melhor que ela não visse aquilo, pois assim que conseguiu ver claramente o que Saitou estava examinando, suas pernas ficaram bambas e ela caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Y-Yahiko!!

- Então eu realmente estava certo, esse é o moleque do dojo Kamiya.

- M-mas quem...

Apesar de começar a pergunta, Misao tinha certeza de quem havia feito o ataque. Contudo sua certeza era apenas parte verdadeira.

- Muito bem. Os médicos já estão chegando. A resistência desses moleques me lembra um certo crista de galo, de quem eu não gostaria de me lembrar, mas que pelo jeito terei que me encontrar de novo. Não precisa me acompanhar, eu sei o caminho até o Aoi-ya.

Misao não pretendia voltar para o Aoi-ya ainda, já que Saitou estava se dirigindo para lá, ele se encarregaria de relatar o que viu. Ela tinha que encontrar Kaoru e Outa antes.

De volta ao Aoi-ya, tudo permanecia na mais perfeita paz, pelo menos aparentemente. O restaurante-hospedaria continuava em suas atividades normais, contudo três homens reunidos em um pequeno quarto permaneciam pensativos. Até que o silêncio foi quebrado pela porta se abrindo com Okon gritando.

- Velho! Tem um policial querendo falar com você e com o Himura.

- Peça para que ele venha até aqui.

- Espere Okina, se eles também possuírem agentes infiltrados na polícia, não é bom que Shinsei se exponha.

- Essa preocupação é desnecessária, Battousai.

- Saitou?

- Feh. Pelas caras de vocês eu presumo que estejam bem envolvidos com aqueles terroristas que atacaram nossos prisioneiros do grupo de Shishio. E, pelo fato de vocês estarem conversando calmamente com aquele homem ali, eu posso concluir de que lado vocês estão. Não que depois de ver aquele moleque de cabelos espetados, no estado que estava, restasse alguma dúvida.

- Hã? O que o senhor quer...

- Deixe isso para depois, espero que aquele crista de galo não esteja por aqui, não quero ninguém atrapalhando desta vez.

- Não se preocupe, o Sano não está mais no Japão há um tempo.

- Sério? Ótimo, então vamos ao que interessa, me contem a relação de vocês com a Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido e quais as intenções deles, sem demora.

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	10. Investigações

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin****Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 10: Investigação**

Em Algum lugar de Kyoto, Jin e Abayama conversam, longe do resto do grupo da Oniwabanshuu.

- E então? Onde está a carta de Hokkaido? Não me agrada essa falta de informações sobre nosso quartel-general. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia deixar apenas aqueles novatos junto daquele homem.

- Eu não sei qual o seu problema com ele, senhor Abayama.

- É aquele ex-membro do Shinsengumi, eu não confio nele. Além do mais, ele parece manter muita convicção nos ideais que o Shinsengumi lhe passou. Eu não acredito que ele seja fiel à Oniwabanshuu.

- Hah! A Oniwabanshuu e o Shinsengumi lutaram para proteger o Xogunato, então acredito que nossas idéias sejam semelhantes.

- Não sei não. Acho bom ficarmos de olho nele, senhor Jin.

De volta ao Aoi-ya, Saitou estava interrogando as pessoas ali presentes.

- Feh. Quando fiquei sabendo da movimentação daquele homem e de sua ligação com a Oniwabanshuu de Hokkaido, eu presumi que acabaria tendo que fazer uma visita para vocês. Só não me agrada essa falta de informações sobre esse rapaz. Será que o senhor poderia ficar mais quieto e parar de sumir?

- Sinto muito, senhor Fujita, mas eu não posso ficar me expondo com onmitsus treinados me perseguindo.

- Conhecendo sua fama, matar seus perseguidores não seria problema. Aliás, me pouparia o trabalho de correr atrás deles também.

- Pois eu acho que o senhor não investigou direito. Pois, com a espada que carrega, o senhor Shinsei possui menos chances de matar alguém do que este servo.

- Existem diversas maneiras de se matar uma pessoa e creio eu que um Okashira da Oniwabanshuu conheça, digamos, todas?

- Saitou! – intervém Kenshin.

Neste momento Aoshi entra no recinto.

- O fato de um Okashira da Oniwabanshuu possuir tais conhecimentos não implica que ele os deva utilizar.

- Tem razão, o que me lembra que os moleques que eu encontrei mais cedo, estirados no chão sob uma poça de sangue, possuíam cortes muito parecidos com os que suas kodachis causam. Apesar de não serem tão profundos quanto aquela dancinha que você tanto gosta.

- Pelo visto o senhor teve mais êxito em encontrar Yahiko do que nós.

- Feh. O que foi Battousai? Preocupado com aquele garoto?

- Não, eu tenho certeza de que Yahiko pode dar conta de qualquer problema que ele venha a ter. Apenas acredito que Kaoru-dono ficaria mais aliviada se soubesse o paradeiro dele.

- Eu acredito que ela ficaria mais preocupada ainda ao saber que aqueles pivetes estão no hospital. Bom, mas vocês já estão me enrolando demais, eu vim aqui obter informações sobre aquele Abayama Renji. Até onde eu sei, ele veio deportado da Rússia e ele foi pra lá fugindo de Sado.

- Sim, parece que ele criou uma certa fama pelo continente e teve relações com grupos radicais pela Europa. Ele também teve contato com grupos Marxistas. – diz Aoshi.

Nessa hora, mais um policial entra no recinto.

- Senhor Fujita! Nós localizamos aquele homem!

- É mesmo? E o que estão esperando para trazê-lo até mim?

- É-é que aquele homem é forte demais, já derrotou mais de vinte policiais sozinho!

- Tsc, parece que aquele moleque de cabelos brancos gosta de me dar trabalho.

- Cabelos brancos? Por acaso não seria...

- Sim, é aquele homem que você enfrentou na última vez que nos vimos. Se trata de Yukishiro Enishi

Em um albergue de Kyoto, a força policial está lutando contra um único homem. E, por incrível que pareça, está perdendo.

- E então? Será que vocês ainda querem me enfrentar?

- Sumam daqui policiais! – diz um dos residentes.

- Aqui vocês não mandam nada! – diz outro dos parias.

- Esta terra é dos parias da sociedade!

- D-droga! Ele é forte demais! – diz um policial, tentando se levantar do chão.

- E o fato dele ter ajuda desses mendigos não melhora a situação! – diz o policial que ajuda o primeiro a se levantar.

- Feh. Dando trabalho como sempre, hein?

Saitou acabava de desembarcar da carruagem, seguido de Kenshin, Shinsei e Aoshi.

- O que vocês querem de mim? Vieram me prender?

- Não. Não. Eu não tenho interesse em prendê-lo, uma vez que a sua organização não existe mais e aquele outro _boss_ já está em cativeiro. Meu interesse em você, assim como nesses três homens é apenas obter informações sobre esse homem chamado Abayama Renji.

- Hm? É, esse homem era bem famoso na China, mas eu nunca o encontrei pessoalmente. Apesar de eu ter fornecido armas para um dos grupos em que ele estava.

- O que ele fez lá fora não me interessa muito, eu desejo saber quais são os objetivos dele aqui no Japão. Essa movimentação suspeita me preocupa.

- Eu não faço idéia do que se passa na cabeça daquele homem, mas eu sei que na Europa ele participou de várias pequenas revoluções de cunho comunista. Ouvi dizer que nenhuma delas teve êxito.

- Realmente, essa informação bate. Mas um homem que surgiu no continente repentinamente criou uma extensa fama do zero e ainda participou de revoluções sem ser pego não é algo que deva passar despercebido. Deve haver maneira de sabermos as fontes dele, armas, idéias, entre outras coisas.

- Infelizmente para vocês eu não possuo mais nenhuma ligação com a China e mesmo que tivesse, eu não tenho motivos para ajudá-los.

- Mas nós temos um amigo que se encontra no continente! – Intervém Kenshin.

- Por um acaso está falando daquele Crista de Galo?

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar da Mongólia, Sanosuke é surpreendido por um espirro.

- ATCHIM! Puxa, acho que correr por aí no inverno está me deixando resfriado! Mas não importa, tenho que correr esses 220 quilômetros em um dia! Heh! Isso me lembra aquela vez que corri de Tokyo até Nagano!

De volta a Kyoto.

- Eu tenho certeza de que Sano nos ajudará a obter informações sobre esse homem.

- Eu só espero que ele faça algo de útil desta vez.

Num hospital de Kyoto, Misao observava a chegada da muitos policiais.

- Putz, mas que confusão é essa? Parece que está havendo uma guerra. Hm, mas o que me preocupa é o estado daqueles três. Não são fracos a ponto de terem sido deixados assim por simples assaltantes. Bom, não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui, então vou voltar para o Aoi-ya.

No caminho de volta para o Aoi-ya, Misao nota que está sendo seguida, mas finge não notar até se afastar da multidão, quando ataca seu perseguidor com uma Kunai.

- Você melhorou muito hein? Misao. – diz Sakuya enquanto sai de seu esconderijo, seguida por Kenichi.

- Vocês? – diz Misao se preparando para lutar.

- Calma, calma. Afobada como sempre, hein?

- Nós não viemos aqui lutar com você nem nada parecido. A gente veio aqui pedir uma coisa.

- Pedir? O que vocês querem comigo? Querem que eu traia Shin-chan como vocês?

- Eu já disse para você ficar calma, Misao. A gente não traiu o Shinsei como parece.

- Pois é, se nós realmente o tivéssemos traído, a Oniwabanshuu já teria rastreado ele faz tempo.

- Hã? O que você...

- Eu sou quem melhor conhece ele e ele é quem melhor me conhece. Nós fomos treinados juntos, por isso eu sei exatamente o que ele pensou e ele sabe exatamente o que eu pensei. Por isso eu sabia que ele ia procurar o mestre do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi e logo em seguida iria para o Aoi-ya, para testar se eu iria delatá-lo ou não.

- Mas então, por que...

- Simples, para ficarmos de olho nas ações daquele Abayama Renji. Talvez ele esteja desconfiado de nós, mas isso não importa, nós temos um plano de apoio lá em Hokkaido para todo caso.

- Entendo, mas o que vocês queriam falar comigo?

- Apenas diga que Abayama pretende voltar para Hokkaido em uma semana, parece que estamos cm problemas de tamanho gigante por lá. Mas peça para ele se precaver, pois pode ser um plano para enganá-lo.

- Se ele desconfia de nós, sabe que iremos passar esta informação para ele.

- Entendi. Mas o que eu devo dizer para ele fazer?

- Ele vai saber o que fazer, não se preocupe.

- Mas eu acho que vai ser problemático se eles conseguirem voltar para Hokkaido.

- Certo, vou para o Aoi-ya imediatamente falar com o Shin-chan! Obrigada!

- Feh! Não esqueça hein, doninha?

- Hã?

- Nós sempre seremos o Shiken, o quarteto mortal da Oniwabanshuu!

- Claro! Para sempre! – Diz Misao enquanto corre o mais rápido possível para o Aoi-ya

- Acha que podemos confiar nela?

- Claro que sim, Sakuya. Eu acabei de dizer, nós somos o Shiken e todos os nossos inimigos irão morrer.

- Mas isso era apenas nossa brincadeira de criança.

- Não importa, quando nós quatro trabalhamos juntos, nós somos invencíveis.

- Hah, até parece o Hannya falando agora.


	11. O Monge Protetor

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 11: O Monge Protetor**

Misao voltava para o Aoi-ya para contar a Shinsei o que acabava de ouvir. A garota estava animada depois de descobrir que ainda podia contar com dois valiosos amigos. Ela abre a porta destrambelhadamente, tropeçando na entrada, passando quase que voando pelo restaurante, atravessando a cozinha correndo para procurar por ele. Depois de procurar pelo Aoi-ya todo sem encontrá-lo, ela retorna para a cozinha e pergunta para Omasu para onde Kenshin, Shinsei e Aoshi haviam ido. Omasu responde-lhe que Saitou havia estado lá mais cedo e os quatro haviam partido juntos em uma carruagem.

Misao fica um pouco apreensiva, mas resolve esperar ali mesmo. Mas passadas algumas horas sem o retorno deles ela passa a ficar nervosa.

- Tsc! Para onde eles foram? Eu preciso falar com o Shin-chan!

- Precisa falar com ele é Misao? – diz Omasu em um tom de sarcasmo.

- N-não é nada disso Omasu! É algo importante! – responde Misao ficando vermelha.

- Ora e existe algo mais importante que o coração de uma jovem dama? – Okina se intromete na conversa.

- Vô!

Enquanto isso, Saitou, Shinsei, Aoshi e Kenshin ainda se encontravam com Enishi.

- E então? Ainda não acabaram suas perguntas? – questiona Enishi.

- Seria bom se o senhor colaborasse com mais vontade, assim nos pouparia trabalho e tempo.

- Eu já lhe contei tudo que sabia sobre esse homem.

- Eu gostaria de saber se o senhor possui alguma maneira de contactar rapidamente uma pessoa que pode estar em qualquer lugar do continente.

- E por que eu deveria ajudá-los? Eu já lhes respondi o que desejavam, ainda querem que eu preste serviços ao meu maior inimigo?

- O senhor tem razão em nutrir rancores contra este servo. Contudo esta é uma questão que põe em risco todo o país. O senhor também cometeu crimes no passado, negociando armas. Portanto eu acredito que o senhor pode começar a se redimir de seus pecados ajudando-nos agora!

- Interessante, mas alguém lhe disse que eu tenho interesse em expiar meus crimes? Tudo que eu fiz foi visando minha vingança, diferente de você, eu não possuo arrependimentos. Ter matado a família que me acolheu, ter vendido armas que possivelmente tiraram vidas de pessoas inocentes, nada disso me interessa. Só o que me...

- Então me diga Enishi, depois de nossa luta, por alguma vez, a Tomoe dentro de você chegou a sorrir?

- Você quer lutar aqui, Battousai?

- Este servo não deseja lutar, não aqui nem em qualquer outro lugar. Contudo, se para convencê-lo de que o senhor também possui a necessidade de expiar seus crimes, então este servo irá lutar para clarear sua mente.

- Pff. Sempre com seus discursos cheios de floreios, não é, Battousai? – intervém Saitou. – Pelo que vejo você não recebeu tratamentos adequados desde sua luta contra Battousai. Que tal este trato, nós lhe fornecemos um tratamento médico e você nos ajuda a entrar em contato com o crista de galo?

- Pelo jeito o policial é mais sensato que você Battousai. – diz Enishi – É verdade que eu ainda possuo contatos pelo continente graças à organização. Existem muitas pessoas que me devem favores e outras que fariam isso de bom grado, apesar de ter perdido a organização, eu tenho certa influência no submundo da China.

- Feh! Então, temos um trato? Nós providenciaremos o tratamento médico e o que for necessário para que você localize as pessoas necessárias no continente e no Japão.

- Certo. Mas eu não garanto que localizar seu amigo vá ser fácil, Battousai. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar do continente agora.

- Muito bem! Agora iremos levá-lo para um hospital para cuidar de suas feridas. Nada de gracinhas. Se for necessário eu posso me encarregar de matá-lo pessoalmente, moleque.

- Não se preocupe, eu não possuo mais nenhum motivo para tentar contrabandear armas. Muito menos para tentar desestabilizar o governo do Japão.

No hospital, Yahiko acordava. Ele levanta em um susto. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Ele estava realmente vivo? O garoto olha ao seu redor e vê Shinichi e Yutarou deitados ao seu lado e nota que o local está cheio de policiais feridos.

- Caramba. Será que foi a Oniwabanshuu quem fez isso? Afinal, quem mais teria força para causar tantos problemas para a polícia?

- Ah! Você acordou garoto! Sua amiga veio aqui mais cedo, mas ela já foi embora. – diz uma enfermeira que entrava no quarto.

- Me diga, de onde estão surgindo tantos policiais feridos?

- Parece que eles estavam tentando prender alguém que estava num vilarejo de parias aqui em Kyoto. Eu acho que eles já conseguiram contê-lo, pois já faz algum tempo que não chegam mais policiais feridos. Ou talvez o criminoso tenha conseguido fugir. Tudo que sei é que não estão mais chegando feridos e isso é um alívio. É horrível ver tanta gente machucada. Apesar de eu estar acostumada com pessoas feridas, eu nunca vi tanta gente de uma vez. Seja lá quem for deve ser alguém realmente monstruoso.

- Hunf! Pelo jeito eles precisam de...

Yahiko nem conseguiu se mover do lugar quando Kenshin e os outros passam pela porta.

- KENSHIN! – grita Yahiko.

- Oro?

- Que "oro" que o que!! – diz Yahiko jogando uma shinai em Kenshin.

- Oro?

- Se você está aqui, está explicado o porque de a situação estar resolvida.

- Na verdade quem resolveu tudo desta vez foi o senhor Saitou.

- O que? Então ele também está aqui em Kyoto? Mas eu pensei que ele estivesse em Hokkaido!

- Feh! Parece que eu não sou bem-vindo aqui.

- Não mesmo! – grita Yahiko.

- Ao contrário das minhas expectativas você não cresceu nada além do tamanho.

Após um segundo de observação Saitou completa:

- E ainda por cima ficou parecido com um crista de galo.

- O que?! Não me insulte!!!

Nesse momento, em algum lugar no norte da China.

- ATCHIM! Caramba! Eu acho que estou mesmo pegando um resfriado! Bom, quando eu chegar à Mongólia eu me preocupo com isso! – diz Sanosuke sem saber o que falavam dele.

De volta ao Japão. Sakuya e Kenichi acabavam de retornar ao esconderijo, quando Abayama os intercepta.

- Onde estavam? Nós estamos nos preparando para voltar!

- O que houve Abayama? Há alguns dias você falava que não iria retornar para Hokkaido sem antes cortar pessoalmente a cabeça de Shinsei. – diz Sakuya - Talvez você queira deixar esse mérito para mim.

- De jeito nenhum garota! Contudo assuntos urgentes necessitam de minha presença em Hokkaido. Parece que um monge anda causando problemas por lá.

- Um monge?

- Sim, parece que esse monge conseguiu derrotar mais de trinta homens sozinho! E, além disso, ele está protegendo aqueles que se recusam a se juntar a nós! E por causa disso, teremos que adiantar nossa volta para imediatamente! Aquele Shinsen não conseguiu dar conta sozinho.

Em Hokkaido, um cerco é feito em uma cabana, onde um monge abriga por volta de dez pessoas.

- S-senhor monge! O senhor pode nos entregar! Nós já lhe causamos muitos problemas!

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu irei protegê-los mesmo que custe minha vida. Aquelas pessoas pretendem forçá-los a se juntarem a eles. Mas eu ouvi dizer que eles são opressores e todas as vilas que se subordinaram a eles agora estão vivendo em miséria. Como maneira de expiar meus crimes eu decidi que iria dedicar minha vida para proteger os inocentes. Pelo menos essa é a resposta que aquelas crianças me deram.

- Aquelas crianças?

- Não é nada.

Após dizer estas palavras, o monge sai da cabana e é atacado por cinco homens fortemente armados. Contudo o monge utiliza uma adaga para disparar um golpe a longa distância, apenas fincando-a no chão. Este golpe é forte o suficiente para derrubar todos os agressores.

- O-o que é isso? Ele apenas fincou aquela adaga no chão e eu senti como se eu fosse golpeado por um soco extremamente poderoso.

- Sim, esta é a força do meu Futae no Kiwami. Esta é a força de Anji Yuukyuuzan, o Myouou!

- O-o que!? Você não é um simples monge? E o que é Myouou?

- Você tem perguntas demais para alguém com uma intenção tão maligna. Fuja logo, não me faça tirar sua vida. O mesmo vale para os outros!

- Parabéns! Essa realmente é a força digna de um Deus da Destruição – diz um jovem trajando o uniforme da Oniwabanshuu.

- Esse uniforme. Pelo jeito você é da Oniwabanshuu.

- Uau! Estou impressionado! O senhor conhece bem a Oniwabanshuu!

- Sim, eu cheguei a conhecer alguns de seus membros em Kyoto.

- Hah! Mas não pense que nós somos fracos como aqueles idiotas de Kyoto! Nós...

- Comparado a eles – interrompe Anji – vocês não passam de escória!

- Hã? Como assim?

- A Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto era uma organização que apoiava as pessoas comuns. Eles conseguiam conviver harmoniosamente com as pessoas comuns, ajudando-as e sendo auxiliados por elas! Vocês por outro lado só trazem sofrimento e opressão para as pessoas! Vocês são organizações com o mesmo nome, o mesmo uniforme e a mesma origem. Mas eu vejo que vocês são duas organizações completamente diferentes! Eu não sei como era no passado, mas o que interessa é o presente! Nada pode mudar o passado, portanto, para corrigir os erros, nós só podemos fazer o correto no presente! E, independente do que tenha acontecido no passado, os "idiotas" da Oniwabanshuu de Kyoto trabalham arduamente para que todos possam viver em paz!

- Viver em paz? Você diz que a vida que esse governo Meiji corrupto traz, é uma vida de paz? As pessoas que não conseguiram se adaptar ao sistema foram simplesmente abandonadas! O número de vilarejos de parias aumentou de maneira exorbitante! E o número de vilarejos que vivem na miséria é algo absurdo!

- E era muito diferente durante o Xogunato? Aqueles que não conseguiam se adaptar ao sistema que o imperador impunha não era simplesmente abandonado. O imperador, para mostrar seu poder, eliminava tudo aquilo que julgava fora de seus padrões! E era esse o imperador que vocês defendiam! Não só a Oniwabanshuu, mas também vocês do Shinsengumi. Não é isso mesmo, ex-capitão da segunda divisão do Shinsengumi, Nagakura Shinpachi?

- Oh! O senhor me reconheceu! Hah! Eu achei que ninguém iria se lembrar de mim enquanto eu estivesse vestindo este uniforme. Mas isso é realmente uma boa surpresa!

- Você e o seu ex-companheiro tomaram rumos completamente diferentes. Apesar de ele ser uma pessoa realmente incômoda, ele luta pela justiça em que acredita. E faz isso ao mesmo tempo em que trabalha para garantir que a corrupção do governo seja eliminada, sem que pessoas inocentes sejam envolvidas. Você por outro lado, incita as pessoas, ou melhor, força as pessoas a pegarem em armas e derrubarem o atual governo! Vocês realmente pretendem trazer o caos do Bakumatsu de volta?

- De jeito nenhum! É exatamente por isso que estamos tentando convencer as pessoas a se juntarem a nós! Para que não haja a necessidade de as pessoas do povo lutarem entre si!

- Convencer? Você está de brincadeira? Olhe bem esta situação! Vocês nos emboscaram e nos apontaram armas! Você chama isso de "tentar convencer"?

- Sim! Tentar convencer pela força! – diz Shinpachi rindo histericamente.

- Você é louco? Pois fique sabendo que enquanto vocês tentarem oprimir as pessoas, eu irei me opor a vocês com todas as minhas forças!

- Então nós estamos de acordo! Nós não queremos oprimir ninguém! A nossa idéia é que o povo governe a si mesmo!

- Mas vocês pretendem fazer as pessoas que não têm condições nem de decidir as próprias vidas, por falta de recursos, aceitarem uma idéia dessas? Você acha que todos conseguem decidir coisas tão cruciais que podem afetar uma região ou um país inteiro? Se isso fosse verdade, não haveria necessidade de um governo!

- É este o meu ponto, meu caro Anji. Não existe tal necessidade! Isso é apenas uma maneira de os poderosos fazerem aquilo que o senhor tanto abomina, oprimir as pessoas!

- Errado! O governo existe para que as pessoas possam tomar conta de seus pequenos mundos, sem se preocupar com o vasto mundo lá fora! Para que cada um possa se preocupar com suas próprias ocupações! Pois existem pessoas que não poderiam suportar a pressão de uma decisão que abrangesse um país inteiro!

- Pelo jeito eu não irei conseguir convencê-lo usando palavras. Talvez eu devesse tentar um modo mais drástico, como seu antigo líder, Makoto Shishio!

- Nada irá mudar minha resolução! Eu irei proteger estas pessoas mesmo que custe minha vida.

- Pois será muito mais caro!


	12. Separações

**Meiji Kenyaku Romantan – Rurouni Kenshin** **Hokkaido's Arc – Cap 12: Separações**

- É melhor se preparar, monge! Se você realmente não vai se unir a nós, eu não tenho escolha senão matá-lo!

- Infelizmente para você, a hora da minha morte ainda não chegou. Enquanto vocês estiverem causando problemas para as pessoas da região, eu não poderei cair! Por isso, eu acho melhor que você me deixe passar junto com essas pessoas!

- Hah! Se eu permitisse que você fugisse, você iria continuar atrapalhando nossos planos. Então, ou você se junta a nós e entrega essas pessoas, ou você morre aqui!

- Nenhuma das opções é uma resposta que eu possa dar.

- Então morra de uma v...

Antes que Nagakura pudesse terminar a frase, uma gigantesca sombra surge de trás da cabana, jogando diversos membros da Oniwabanshuu pelos ares.

- M-mas que monstro é esse?! – diz Nagakura Shinpachi, surpreso.

- Pelo jeito vocês não conhecem o homem que era conhecido como o verso da armada da destruição.

Um monstruoso homem de quase 4 metros aniquilava as tropas de ataque da Oniwabanshuu ali presentes. Era como se formigas tentassem derrubar um elefante. Os golpes do gigante faziam com que os ninjas voassem.

- Você está atrasado, Fuji.

Após Anji dizer isto, um homem de alvos cabelos uma vez longos, sai das sombras das árvores.

- Eu tive problemas para chegar, esses vermes ficavam entrando no meu caminho o tempo todo!

- Muito bem. Leve essas pessoas daqui. Eu cuidarei deste assunto antes de me juntar a você.

- Tem certeza? Acho que juntos nós poderíamos...

- Eu sei o que você está pensando, Fuji! Mas vamos deixar a segurança das pessoas em primeiro lugar!

- E-entendi! – diz Fuji pegando as pessoas que estavam dentro da cabana, com as mãos. – N-não se preocupem, eu irei levá-los a um lugar seguro! Anji, eu irei esperá-lo no local combinado!

- Eu estarei lá o mais breve possível.

- Fuji? Então esse é o monstro do Juupongatana? – diz Shinpachi rindo. – Eu esperava algo bem mais aterrorizante! Um gigante? UM GIGANTE?!? Não me façam rir, eu poderia acabar com ele com um ou dois golpes!

- Você? Não diga besteiras! Se você subestima o Fuji dessa maneira, você não tem a menor chance contra mim!

Anji diz isso fincando sua adaga no chão para disparar seu Futae no Kiwami a distancia, mas desta vez, o inimigo consegue escapar do golpe, pulando para uma árvore.

- Hah! Os recrutas fugiram! Não tem mais motivos para eu ficar aqui, se eu lutar com você, o gigante vai escapar, e se eu tentar ir atrás dele você vai me impedir. Então eu irei deixar você curtir a vida mais um pouco!

Dito isso, Nagakura Shinpachi desaparece nas sombras das árvores. Deixando Anji pensativo.

- Tsc. Eles conseguiram um aliado terrível. Nagakura Shinpachi, provavelmente esse homem pode lutar de igual para igual até mesmo com Battousai ou Shishio.

Em Kyoto, Kenshin e Shinsei voltavam ao Aoi-ya trazendo Shinichi, Yahiko e Yutarou que haviam recebido alta do hospital. Misao vem recepcioná-los enérgica como sempre.

- Ah! Voltaram, finalmente! Puxa, vocês são tão fraquinhos. Como deixaram alguém fazer isso com vocês? Aliás, quem conseguiu fazer isso? Deve ter sido alguém bem forte!

- Tsc... – diz Yahiko, preferindo não dizer que fora Aoshi quem os atacou. Yahiko tinha duvidas sobre as ações de Aoshi. Eles poderiam estar mortos agora se Aoshi desejasse matá-los naquela hora. Ou talvez ele tenha amenizado os golpes inconscientemente, como na vez em que atacara Okina. Como não tinha certeza, Yahiko preferiu não contar nada a ninguém. – Estava escuro demais... Não deu pra ver.

Shinsei e Kenshin olham para os três que abaixam suas cabeças. Ambos sabiam que os três estavam escondendo algo, mas não questionaram seus motivos. Kenshin sabia que podia confiar na decisão de Yahiko e, para Shinsei, se Kenshin podia confiar, ele também podia.

- A-ah! Shinsei! Eu tenho que te contar! É sobre a Sakuya e o Ken-chan! – diz Misao.

Shinsei olha para Misao um pouco surpreso, mas em seguida sorri e diz que ela não precisava dizer nada e que ele confiava em seus amigos. Ao ouvir estas palavras, Misao abre um largo sorriso e diz que neste caso não irá contar nada.

Em outro ponto de Kyoto, a outra Oniwabanshuu se reunia, planejando a partida em alguns dias.

- Tsc! Não importa o lugar, parece que sempre tem alguém pra me atrapalhar! – diz Jin.

- Relaxe! O máximo que podem fazer é atrasar nossos planos. Mas, mesmo sem nós, o rumo natural da humanidade é caminhar para o nosso sonho!

- Tem razão, o senhor sempre diz que nós somos apenas catalisadores do processo. Mas eu acredito que quanto mais cedo nós alcançarmos nossos objetivos, mais rápido o povo viverá em harmonia!

- E não deixa de estar correto, Jin. Afinal nosso objetivo é fazer o povo do país inteiro viver em paz! Mesmo que o processo seja doloroso e árduo, será uma provação e, apenas os que sobreviverem irão desfrutar de nosso sistema político perfeito!

- Então os fortes sobrevivem e os fracos perecem, Abayama? Isso me soa piegas. – Diz Aoshi adentrando o esconderijo.

- A-Aoshi? O que você faz aqui? – diz Jin.

- Eu vim reportar que Yukishiro Enishi aceitou cooperar com a policia e eles irão investigar as origens de vocês.

- Hah! Podem investigar! Eles só irão perder tempo com essas informações inúteis!

- Vejo que estão de partida. Vocês pretendiam me deixar para trás?

- Nós pretendíamos apenas resolver um assunto pendente em Hokkaido e retornaríamos logo, mas também não poderíamos deixar Shinsei livre por aqui, então precisaríamos de alguém para vigiá-lo. A escolha óbvia seria alguém em quem ele confia e pode se aproximar facilmente.

- Então, eu creio que não posso desempenhar mais essa função.

- Como assim? Eles descobriram que você está cooperando conosco?

- Eu não chequei a situação, mas aqueles garotos não vão demorar a abrir a boca.

- Garotos? O que... Você quer dizer que aqueles moleques não morreram? Tsc! Baratas realmente demonstram uma resistência incrível.

- Infelizmente eu não poderei retornar ao Aoi-ya enquanto eles estiverem presentes.

- Entendi. Muito bem, então eu terei que deixar outra pessoa para vigiá-lo.

- Eu fico. – diz Sakuya, imediatamente. – E na primeira oportunidade irei arrancar a cabeça do traidor!

- Nada disso, você não teria a menor chance numa luta com Shinsei. Portanto quem fica sou eu. – intervém Kenichi.

- Hah! Eu acredito que nenhum dos dois seja um adversário para Shinsei! Aquele moleque já era o mais forte de nós e todos sabemos que agora ele foi treinado pelo antigo mestre de Battousai! Ele deve estar mais forte que nunca! Além disso, ele possui aliados como Hajime Saitou e o próprio Battousai Himura! Duvido que um de vocês consiga se aproximar dele sem ser notado. – diz Natsu num tom sarcástico, irritando ambos.

- Isso é verdade, mas nós podemos emboscá-los um por um. E, se nos permitir, agindo em dupla, eu e Sakuya somos imbatíveis. – Acrescenta Kenichi.

- Isso é verdade, o trabalho em equipe de vocês é esplendido. Contudo, ambos eram amigos muito próximos do traidor, como posso deixar apenas vocês dois?

Neste momento, Sakuya começa a ficar nervosa, talvez Abayama desconfiasse da lealdade dos dois e apenas os mantivesse sob sua asa para ter um controle sobre suas ações em vez de conceder mais dois aliados declarados de Shinsei.

- O senhor mesmo disse a razão. Shinsei é um traidor e isso é algo que eu não posso perdoar! Eu confiei nele, considerei-o meu melhor amigo e ainda assim ele teve a coragem... Não, eu não posso chamar isso de coragem. Ele foi canalha o suficiente para trair a minha, a nossa confiança! – diz Kenichi, Sakuya não pode deixar de notar e compartilhava a dor que ele sentia ao proferir tais palavras sobre o amigo. E estava disposta a aceitar qualquer punição que Shinsei pudesse despejar sobre eles. Mas por hora era necessário dizer isto, ambos desejavam permanecer próximos, pois Shinsei era a única esperança que tinham agora que Aoshi estava aliado a Abayama.

- Hm... Gostei de sua resolução! Suas palavras são o suficiente para mim! Muito bem! Byakko e Ookami vocês irão permanecer e vigiar os passos do traidor! Os outros irão partir para Hokkaido amanhã de manhã! Nós partiremos de cavalo no primeiro raiar do sol!

- CERTO! – gritam todos em uníssono.

De volta ao Aoi-ya Misao estava ficando impaciente, pois Aoshi não havia voltado ainda. Já passava a hora do jantar quando um mensageiro bate a porta dizendo que tinha um telegrama de Aoshi. Todos se reuniram para ler e o conteúdo deixou a todos confusos, exceto por Yahiko, Yutarou e Shinichi que sabiam o motivo pelo qual Aoshi não poderia retornar tão logo.

- Mas como assim? Aoshi-sama vai viajar assim? – diz Misao, indignada.

- Misao! Eu tenho certeza que Aoshi deve estar se dirigindo para Hokkaido para averiguar a situação. Não é possível que todos os nossos companheiros tenham aceitado essa loucura. – diz Okina, com um ar de sabedoria.

Misao fica quieta, ela sabia que era verdade, mas ainda assim ficava preocupada com Aoshi. Por outro lado, Yahiko se preocupava com as pessoas que estavam do outro lado, os possíveis aliados de quem Okina falava certamente não eram páreo para alguém como Aoshi.

Neste momento, Hikaru voltava com notícias. Os onmitsu de Hokkaido que estavam em Kyoto estavam se preparando para retornar a Hokkaido.

- Onde você estava, Hikaru? Faz muito tempo que não te vejo! – Diz Misao.

- Eu estava espionando os inimigos, para manter vocês informados sobre a situação.

- V-você está louca? Se eles te descobrem? Você podia ter morrido!

- Hikaru... Nunca mais tome esse tipo de atitude sem o meu consentimento! Se eles encontram você, eu não saberia o que fazer. – diz Shinsei num tom repreensivo.

- M-mas Shin...

Shinsei deixa a sala, se dirigindo para os fundos sem olhar para trás. Hikaru abaixou a cabeça e ficou ali parada, até que Misao colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse:

- Não fique assim, Hikaru. Ele só disse aquilo porque ficou preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido.

- É, eu sei. Mas não me aconteceu nada e eu consegui informações vitais.

- Sim, mas para ele, a informação vale menos que a sua segurança. Não só para ele, mas para todos os seus amigos.

- S-será que ele ficou muito bravo? – diz Hikaru com os olhos marejados.

- Claro que não sua boba, ele não estava bravo. Só não soube expressar que estava preocupado. – intervém Kaoru.

- É! É isso mesmo! – concorda Misao.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Hikaru se preparava para deitar quando uma sombra pára em sua porta e diz:

- Me desculpe por aquela hora. E obrigado.

Dito isto, a sombra desaparece na escuridão do Aoi-ya, deixando Hikaru sozinha e com um tímido sorriso em seu rosto.

- Conte sempre comigo, Shin-chan.


End file.
